Beautiful
by Hannah Holt
Summary: COMPLETED Ginny Weasley: Perky, Popular, and still Harry-obsessive? Meet Virginia at the age of 16 and in the middle of a break-up, a depression, and a new romance?
1. Beautiful

[Disclaimer! – Hola to latest fic-o of Hannah Holt.  Yes, I've put a small pause on all my other fics to write this one. These chapters are mostly inspired by songs on Christina Aguilera's latest Cd, Stripped… so hope you like! It's Harry/Ginny btw. And don't forget to Review! Ah, yes, Now… I don't own the characters.]

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_--"Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera_

            Ginny Weasley was perky. That was it. Just… perky. She had the perfect life. Except for the fact that the one guy she'd loved forever didn't really notice her except when he came to visit the Burrow during the summer. She'd tried so many times to get over him and move on with her life, but it never seemed to work. Of course, she'd dated other people, but still that little voice in her head still mentioned Harry's name and a vision of Harry always appeared in her mind when she was with other guys. She just couldn't get over Harry.

            So, so far, we've learned Ginny is: a. perky b. popular and c… hmm, still harry-obsessive.

            Does any of that surprise you? I mean the popular part might, but seriously, she _was the little sister of the two best beaters known to Hogwarts, and not only were her brothers extremely talented on the Quidditch field, but they'd helped Harry finally bring down Voldemort. It had been Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione to save the day when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. All the students were sent to their dormitories and put under as many protective spells imaginable. Of course the famous trio found themselves trapped by the dark lord himself for probably the third time in their lives when Fred and George had come along and distracted Voldemort, getting him to turn his back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, giving Harry the perfect chance to cast the perfect spell. 'Avada Kedavra!' was luckily only yelled once during the entire encounter. It may seem simple, but yes, folks, that was the end of Mr. Dark Lord._

            Oh, yeah, back to the story… Anyway. So Ginny was now a very beautiful sixteen-year-old teenage girl with gorgeous wavy red hair that trailed to her elbows. She had become friends with the "popular" crowd, i.e.: Lavendar, Parvati, Padma, etc. And even though Ginny could not get over Harry, she had a very long-term boyfriend. And who would Mrs. Popular herself only be acceptably matched with? Of course, only the most popular guy in school that just happened to be one of Harry's arch-enemies.

            Draco Malfoy. 

            Yes, you read that right. _Draco Malfoy._

            I mean Draco was tall, lean, muscular, blonde, intriguing, and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco and Ginny… perfect, right?

            That's what most people thought at least. No one really thought about how Ginny felt when she got a bad grade on a paper, didn't get that perfect potion, or got extremely evil looks by her brother and his friends. Gosh, Ginny had it all, right? Perfect boyfriend, perfect body, and perfect life basically. No one ever knew what went on when she locked herself in the bathroom for hours upon hours at night, or when she cried herself to sleep, or even how often her minded wondered back to the boy-who-lived.

            No one had a clue about Ginny's personal life. Not one clue.

~*~

            "Ginny!" Parvati's voice rang shrill through the busy hall and reached Ginny's ears, causing her to pause and look back over her shoulder. "Wait up!"

            Ginny tapped her foot patiently as Parvati struggled to make her way to Ginny.

            "Hey," Ginny said smiling at her "best friend".

            "How was Potions?" Parvati asked as they began walking towards the tower Divination was held in.

            "Ugh. Don't get me started!" Ginny grinned mischievously, yet managed to sound frustrated at the same time.

            "Oh, okay. Well, anyway, what are your plans for the night?"

            "I think Draco and I were going to go to the 'library'," Yet again, that mischievous grin stretched across Ginny's face.

            "Ahh. I see. Sure…. The 'library' huh?" Parvati gave a girlish nudge at Ginny's elbows that were holding up all her books.

            "Yep, the library." Ginny winked.

            "Well, I'm off to Herbology," Parvati stated as they reached the front doors that lead out into the front of the school where the green house was located.

            "See ya," Ginny smiled politely and continued on her way to Divination class.

            Yes, tonight, she and Draco were going to the library.

~*~

            She was lost in his kisses. Nothing felt better, nothing in the world. At least that's what she used to think, now somehow, she began wondering why they felt different, as if they were forced or something. Ginny pushed the thought out of her mind as they trailed from her delicate forehead to her cold, rosy cheeks and reached her pink-glossed lips.

            He pulled away hesitantly.

            "So this is the library, huh?" Ginny grinned up at him. She was lying on her back in a field of grass just outside the greenhouse under a dark tree, with Draco on top of her. Of course, all clothes were on… so go ahead and get your mind out of the gutter. It was December and a bit chilly outside, so they'd piled on extra layers.

            "Never knew the library could be this fun, eh, Gin?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at her and leaned down for another long kiss.

            This time Ginny pushed him away with her right hand.

            "So how long has it been, Draco?" Ginny titled her head up at him and smiled innocently, wondering if he really knew.

            "Er…" Draco looked a bit confused.

            "Well…" Ginny looked up at him with wide brown eyes. She was going to be pissed if he didn't know. No not pissed… very pissed.

            "I, uh…, This long," He said and lowered his mouth to hers for the millionth time that night.

            Ginny was beginning to forget about the question she'd asked and the mixed emotions going inside of her as he kissed her passionately. Then, not to Draco's luck, she remembered. He was still kissing her until he realized she wasn't responding anymore.

            "What's wrong?" Draco was puzzled again.

            "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you truly not know how long it's been since our first date?" Ginny looked up at him this time with a stern look on her face.

            "Well…" Draco looked around nervously.

            Ginny got up, pushing him off of her.

            "I cannot believe you!" She spat at him, grabbing at her jacket that had been carelessly discarded when things had become heated. She began running back up to Hogwarts, not caring if anyone found her in the hallway.

            She sobbed all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. She'd found herself inside the portrait before she'd known what happened. It surprised her a lot though that with all the noise she'd made, Filch hadn't caught her.

            She sighed heavily and wiped the damp hair that hung in her tear-stained face. She wiped her watery almond brown eyes and dabbed at the mascara stain on her cheek before turning around to face the common room. Luckily the few students that were still awake hadn't noticed her, except one.

            Ginny sniffed and started for her dormitory that she shared with the other fifth year girls. Before she reached the stone steps, she was cut off by a familiar body blocking her path.

            "Harry?" Ginny looked up at him. Draco wasn't the only guy who was tall, lean, muscular, and handsome. Ginny made a mental note to remember the six defined abs under Harry's tight black shirt that went accordingly well with his blue and black plaid pajama pants.

            "Ginny, what's wrong?" Ginny noticed he sounded a little worried.

            "Nothing…" Ginny let out another sniffle as she felt the water in her eyes building up begin to sting.

            "Ginny, we haven't talked in forever. Ever since Draco came into your life," Harry said the last party very strangely. Did Ginny sense jealousy in his tone? On the inside, she smiled.

            "I know, Harry. I'm sorry, but really… it's nothing. Just a silly fight," Ginny shrugged and struggled to find a half smile she could quickly give Harry to make him satisfied enough to get out of her way.

            "Are you sure, Ginny?" Harry lovingly stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes with a meaningful glance.

            "Positive, Harry," Ginny turned her half-smile into a full one as he touched her cheek. She felt electricity shoot through her body. That was the first time Harry had touched her.

            "Okay, good night, Gin," He said casually and his hand that had once been stroking her cheek fell limply to his side and he stepped out of Ginny's way.

            Ginny began the climb up the stairs, but before she reached the top she found herself walking back down them.

            "Hey, Harry," Ginny said and Harry looked up from where he was sitting.

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks," Ginny smiled for the last time that night and went back up the stairs towards her room again.

~*~

            After Ginny had met Parvati downstairs, she knew her best friend sensed something was wrong.

            "Ginny, what is it?" Parvati looked at her best friend as they walked towards the Great Hall.

            "Nothing, really…" Ginny stated flatly. She had all her books in her arms as usual and she was walking desperately fast so she could get to their table and put her books down, hoping to then allow her butt to escape from being prisoner of those dreaded panty hose that were constantly riding up her ass.

            "Something's different. What did he do now?" Parvati asked, out of breath. They'd reached the table in half the time they normally did just because Ginny was really getting annoyed with her hose.

            "Does he love me?" Ginny blurted out as she sat down next to her stack of books and stared down at her gold plate.

            "What?" Parvati looked at Ginny who was in her normal seat across the table.

            "You heard me. Do you think he loves me?" Ginny was still staring at her plate, not once glancing up at Parvati.

            "Of course he loves you! Ginny, it's been three years and you're still questioning whether he loves you or not? Please. I thought this was serious." Parvati started placing minimal amount of the food available onto her plate.

            Ginny was still silent. She hadn't touched any food and was still staring distantly.

            "Ginny, you can't let other people see you like this. They're already staring." Parvati leaned in and whispered to her.

            "I don't care!" Ginny said, a little above her normal voice.

            "Ginny, please calm down." Parvati put her hand over Ginny's in the middle of the table.

            "Parvati, I just don't think it's working anymore. His kisses aren't the same, when he touches me that wonderful shock doesn't penetrate my body, and when he talks to me most of the time I zone out. But more than that, I think he's fallen out of love with me."

            "Oh, please, Ginny. You are so foolish sometimes. Anyone can see that when you two are in the same room, nothing comes between that, that… connection. It's like you two are the only ones there without a care in the world. Now get over this silly little fight you two had and move on with your life and your relationship!"

            Ginny knew Parvati was right. Parvati was always right.

            "Parvati, I feel different. Like… ugly somehow," Ginny still hadn't touched her food.

            "Ugly? Please, Ginny! You're the most beautiful girl Hogwarts has seen since Lily Potter!" Parvati shook her head at her friend and began eating her food.

            "Why is it all of a sudden I feel like this?" Ginny finally looked up at Parvati.

            Before Parvati could answer, Ginny felt the peck Draco had placed on her cheek and her eyes fell downcast again.

            "Feel like what?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny and Parvati as he moved Ginny's book to sit at her feet and sat down next to her.

            "Nothing…" Ginny replied.

            Draco tried to put his arm around Ginny, but she moved over as he advanced on her.

            "Gin, what's wrong?" Draco looked at Ginny, baffled.

            "Oh, please! You know what's wrong!" Ginny yelled so loud the whole hall went quiet. She stood from where she was seated, grabbed her books, and raced out of the hall. Little did she know, Harry had been watching her ever since she'd arrived and had gotten up quickly to follow her out into the corridor.

[Author's Note!!! ~~~ Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope it goes well with the song. I think it does… Anyway, PLEASE review! I'd really like to know your opinions! So for a somewhat "preview" of Ch. 2 the next CA song will be 'Underappreciated'. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I 3 you all!]


	2. Underappreciated

[A/N/Disclaimer/whatever else you want to call it -- --- ~~ lala! Okay so two people liked the first chapter! Thank you very much hehehe. Well here's this one… the song is 'Underappreciated' by Christina Aguilera… enjoy!

_I remember when it all first began  
We were tight right from the start  
It wasn't long before you came on strong  
Trying hard to win my heart (trying to win it)  
  
I played hard to get but I couldn't help  
I gave up my ironing  
You were thoughtful  
Careful not to hurt the relationship  
  
What happened to those days when  
You used to be compassionate  
Caring what I thought and said  
So attentive gentleman  
Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set  
Taking me for granted lately  
Frankly, it's gotta quit  
  
I feel underappreciated  
Now girls help me out   
'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment  
  
Back to the beginning, to the very beginning  
When our love was something new  
Back when romance was important  
Not just another thing to do  
  
I was feeling high on love tonight  
Thought I never come back down  
Now it seems that you and me  
Have lost our solid ground  
  
Half the time I realize  
I seem to give more than I get  
Funny how things seem to change  
After a few years commitment  
  
Used to talk for hours on end  
'Bout our dreams while we lay in bed  
How I missed those days when you stayed awake  
Now you roll over and snore instead_

_I miss those nice massages  
The long for closeness  
The way you talk  
How it turned me on  
The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips  
  
I needed those days back_

_'Underappreciated' by Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 2

            Ginny was glad she hadn't bothered to apply her usual amount of make-up because now it would be just large black rivers down her cheeks. 

            Ginny was getting really emotional when Harry came bounding down the hallway. He'd been looking for her for the past twenty minutes and classes started in five minutes. Ginny breathed heavily and looked up from where she was hunched against the cold, stone wall.

            "H-h-harry?" Ginny looked up at him, her eyes still watered down with tears.

            "Gin, what was that all about? I may have every talent and power in the world, but I just have the worst time reading lips," Harry half grinned and let out a small laugh, hoping Ginny would laugh too, but she didn't.

            Ginny struggled with a smile, but it didn't win. Her depression took over.

            "Ginny, really… what did he say to you?" Harry knelt down next to his best friend's sister and put his books down putting his hand under her chin to raise her gaze back to his eyes for they'd been staring into space.

            "Oh, Harry. After three years he doesn't love me anymore!" Ginny wailed.

            "Ginny, where the heck do you get that idea?!" Harry's worried glance made Ginny smile on the inside.

            "I don't know. I really don't. I guess we're in this part of the relationship where there are so many… different paths we could take. I know he'd like to date other girls and stuff, but I'm just afraid he's only sticking with me because I'm 'popular'," Ginny sighed, let a tear fall down her cheek and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

            "Ginny, if a guy dates you because you're 'popular' then they really don't know the Ginny I know. She's smart, talented, humorous, and just fun to be around… or at least that was the Ginny that used to talk to me." Harry looked down, embarrassed.

            "Harry, that must have been one of the sweetest things anybody's ever said about me," Ginny felt her skin turn the same color as her hair. "I'm sorry for not talking to you lately. Really, I am." Ginny apologized as she felt the familiar warmth of the clear liquid run down her face.

            Harry enveloped Ginny in both of his muscular arms and pulled her into his chest where she buried her face.

            "Ginny…" He whispered into her hair.

            Ginny didn't feel like responding, so she didn't. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Ginny shot up quickly.

            "Harry, you're missing class!" She sounded apologetic.

            "Ginny, it doesn't matter really." Truthfully Harry just wanted to sit here with her in his arms forever, but how could he tell her that?

            "I'm so sorry, Harry. I seem to ruin everything," Ginny sniffed and put her head in both of her hands again.

            "Ruin?" Harry looked down at Ginny and began stroking her long red hair. "I wouldn't say ruin, anything but ruin."

            Ginny leaned back to put her head into Harry's strong chest, it just seemed to feel so right. You know… them just sitting there.

            Together.

            Harry wrapped his arms around her again and lay his head atop hers and sighed quietly. They were completely so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the quick footsteps coming down a nearby hallway which just happened to belong to Ginny's best friend.

            "Harry?" Parvati called from the other end of the hallway. Harry's back was to her and Ginny was so entangled in his arms that Parvati couldn't see her from where she was standing.

            Harry's head bolted up and he looked back over his shoulder to see Parvati walking towards them.  He quickly nudged Ginny, whom had fallen into a sweet slumber and slowly her eyelashes fluttered open to reveal her large almond eyes again. Harry could have sworn he saw more of a sparkle in them than he had before.

            "Ginny? Oh, my gosh!" Parvati squeaked and rushed over to them when she spotted Ginny's unmistakable long flowing fiery red hair.

            "Parvati… It really isn't…" Ginny struggled to stand up quickly and when she did, she felt dizzy. Harry stood up quickly enough to catch her before she fell and supported her weight as she leaned on him.

            When Ginny fully awoke and gained back full consciousness she shook her head at Parvati.

            "No really, I promise, Parv…" Ginny began explaining things.

            "How could you do this to Draco!!" Parvati was still gaping at the both of them..

            "Do what to Draco?" Ginny asked, looking at Parvati with a surprised look on her face. "If nothing happened and Draco finds out about it, it shouldn't bother him because if he really did love me, he'd trust me!" Ginny snapped at her best friend, grabbed up her books from the floor and pulled Parvati by the arm down the hall, but what Parvati didn't notice was as she grabbed her books she slipped Harry a note under her robes. 

~*~ 

            Ginny and Parvati rounded the corner into yet another deserted hallway.

            "Ginny, I have a question." Parvati looked at her friend as they walked down the hallway at the same tempo they usually did, this time Ginny didn't care about her invasion of privacy from that piece of thin material stretched too far.

            "What?" Ginny stared ahead of her as they walked. She didn't want to go to Transfiguration.

            "Do you like Harry?"

            Ginny smiled for the first time she could remember the whole day. She'd meant to keep it only on the inside but she couldn't hide it.

            "What does that mean?!" Parvati shrieked again.

            "No, it means no. I do _not like Harry Potter," Ginny said calmly and looked at her best friend._

            "It didn't look that way to me. I mean I don't go and have a snogging session with the most famous wizard in history if I don't like him," Parvati said in a matter-of-fact voice.

            "A snogging session?!" Ginny let out a girlish giggle. "Is that what you thought that was!?" 

            "Sure didn't look like an everyday friendly encounter to me."

            "I was thinking about this whole Draco thing…" Ginny's voice trailed off and she looked off into the distance.

            "And?" 

            Ginny felt as if Parvati was invading her privacy more than trying to be her best friend and supporting her.

            Just before Ginny could tell her anything else, class was over and the halls were herded full as everyone piled into the Great Hall for lunch.

~*~

            Ginny sat in Transfiguration staring into space.

            _"Virginia Angela-Marissa Weasley. What a name," Draco maliciously smirked at her. She was only a year younger than him, but quite about shorter. At the time she was a third year and he, a fourth. She had shoulder length wavy red hair and innocent brown eyes that covered half her face with their enormous size._

_            "What? Got a problem with it?" She hissed back at him. They were in an extra-curricular cooking class that neither of them wanted to be enrolled in, but they'd had no choice._

_            "Ahh, just like you're weasel of a brother, aren't you?" Draco was still smirking at her._

_            "No, not quite. Ron's got friends that save the world and I've got friends that couldn't pass a test if they wanted to." Ginny said in a smart alec tone and went back to gathering her ingredients for the muffle muffin recipe they were trying. _

_            Draco let out a laugh, muffled, yet still a laugh._

_            "Ginny Weasley, you aren't anything I imagined you as. I thought the little Weasley would be just like all the others… always wanting attention, suck ups, you know…"_

_            "Yeah, sometimes I hate being known as the younger sister of fill in name of one of five brothers here." Ginny said sarcastically and blew a strand of curly red hair out of her face._

_            Draco laughed, again._

_            "Ginny, how'd you like to go out sometime?" Draco looked around, hoping no one had heard him. _

_            'Is Draco Malfoy asking me out?' kept going through Ginny's head like a marquee. She continued to add eggs to her meal and thought about her response. She didn't really like Draco. He didn't seem her type._

_            "Uh… Sorry, Draco. I just don't think it would work. Friends first, huh?" Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his._

_            "Sorry. I guess I was moving too fast or something…" Draco felt like smacking himself._

_            'Good job, Draco!' He beat himself on the inside._

_            "So, what are we making again?" Draco's concentration wandered back to his recipe._

_            Two weeks later she'd find herself really beginning to enjoy Draco's company. They'd spent quite a few afternoons together at the cooking club and usually after those they sat in the library, helping each other out in studies. (More like Ginny helping him out)… _

_            Then no sooner than a month after that, he'd begun to tell her everything, every crush, every grade, every emotion, everything. And she did the same. They'd become really close in that month and a half. You really couldn't see one without the other, even after curfew._

_            It was one cold December morning during the Christmas holiday and she found Draco waiting for her outside the portrait hole dressed in snow clothes._

_            "Want to go on a walk?" Draco asked her. She wasn't wearing snow clothes, just a green turtle neck and blue-jeans._

_            "Yeah, let me go get my coat." Ginny smiled and went back to her room to change._

_            Ten minutes later they were outside in the front court of Hogwarts'. _

_            "Ginny…" Draco stopped and turned to her. They weren't standing in front of the school anymore, but they'd walked to one of the edges of the lake which was covered in ice._

_            "Yes, Draco?" Ginny looked at him curiously. Everyone by now knows what he's going to say, but Ginny was still clueless._

_            "Would you be my girlfriend?" Draco's look was serious, as was his tone._

_            "Oh, Draco, stop kidding with me." She playfully hit him in the shoulder, flipped her hair and kept walking around the lake, Draco caught up with her._

_            "Ginny…"_

_            Ginny was still walking and giggling. She could never take him serious.       Draco was getting annoyed so he grabbed her elbow, causing her to stop, and turned her around to face him._

_            "I'm serious, Ginny. I'm head over heels for you. Please be my girlfriend?" Draco's silver eyes now stared into hers._

_            Her mouth opened. She stuttered for words. 'This better not be a joke!' She thought to herself._

_            "Uh… y-y-yes…?" Ginny couldn't fully respond because Draco's arms had fallen around her waist, and she brought hers up around his neck as he kissed her softly, yet full of passion._

_            Ginny was snapped out of her reminiscing bliss as Professor McGonagall asked her a question._

            "And Ginny, what happens if someone becomes an animagus without a license?" Professor McGonagall peered at her over her small round spectacles. 

            "Uh…" Ginny paused. She had no idea.

            "That's what I thought. Virginia Weasley, would you please desist with the daydreaming and come back to Transfiguration class?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

            "Sorry, ma'am," Ginny gulped.

            She began thinking of Draco again, and it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

~*~

            Ginny looked at reflection staring back at her as she applied all the make-up she owned. She wanted to look extra special for her date tonight.

            With Draco.

            "Ginny, Draco's waiting!" Parvati yelled up the steps to the bathroom.

            "Tell him I'll be there in a moment!" Ginny put in her silver hoop earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. They matched the knee length black halter-top dress she had on accompanied by two identical silver bracelets with small rubies encrusted in it. She smiled, adjusted her dress, and headed down to meet her date.

            "Hey, honey," Draco said and kissed her on the cheek.

            "Hi," Ginny said without smiling. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

            "Hogsmeade's new restaurant, Love is in the Air. A little romance…" Draco smiled and nudged Ginny.

            "Sounds great," Ginny flashed a fake smile.

            Draco might not have fallen out of love with her, but she had definitely fallen out of love with him.

~*~

            "Mm. This is good. What do you think, Gin?" Draco looked up at her as he put another piece of raw meat called steak into his mouth.

            "It's okay," Ginny moved her food around her plate.

            "Ginny, something's bothering you. What is it?"

            Ginny paused, put her fork down and looked up at Draco.

            "You know the other night when you couldn't tell me how long we'd been dating, it really hurt. And I think that finally made me realize that Draco, you really don't love me, and I just really don't love you."

            "What are you saying, Ginny?"

            "Let's make this easy on the both of us and end it now."

            "Ginny, why is this abrupt change of mind so… sudden?" Draco looked a little shocked, like someone had punched him in the gut.

            "To be truthfully honest with you Draco, it's like this: We used to be really close, you told me everything, you know perfect friends, then we dated and for the first year or two it was great. Now I think we're both a little tired of each other and you just don't kiss me the way you used to. It's not… the same."

            "Well, maybe if we took a little break… ?" Draco nodded slowly though, agreeing.

            "You know for awhile there I tried to get it back, what we used to have. And it just seemed I was giving more than receiving, and to be quite honest, I'm tired of it. I feel… underappreciated."

            Draco stared at her. He had nothing more to say. He'd tried, too, even though she hadn't realized. Before he could say another word, Ginny got up and walked out of the restaurant. 

[Author's Note~~~ Yay! Chapter 2 done. Wow this one's a bit lengthy. Now this one goes really really well with the lyrics I put up here I think. Hope you like it! I really do. Of course if you guessed who'll she'll turn to now… so the next song will prolly be 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I'm out, good night!-Hannah Holt]


	3. Fighter

_'When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you'_

_-Fighter by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 3

            Ginny had forgotten what being single felt like and she only had one thing to say about it:

            _It Sucked._

_            It had only been a day since the break up, but it seemed every time Ginny looked up she saw Draco with his arm around different girls. She didn't know why, but it hurt. It hurt __bad__. _

_            Ginny was sitting at lunch alone when she began staring at Draco flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Ginny didn't even realize she was spacing out and totally oblivious to the surrounding world when Harry came up and sat across from her, blocking her view._

            "Gin!" Harry beamed at her and snapped his fingers in front of his face. She gradually zoned back in and shook her head a couple times, blinking her eyes slowly before focusing them on Harry.

            "Oh, sorry…" Ginny blushed a little and looked down at her empty plate.

            "Ginny, it's going to hurt the first couple of days." Harry said calmly, sensing her pain, anger, and jealousy. He placed his hand over hers on the table. "It will be okay. I promise." Harry gave her a small smile.

            Ginny smiled in response.

            "Thanks, Harry, you truly do make things easier. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny paused. "Now, let's eat!" Harry laughed when she said this.

            "You sure do know how to ruin a moment…" He said before digging in.

~*~

Now it had been two weeks since the most unexpected break up in all of Hogwarts' history.

            Ginny smiled at her reflection in the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom to go down to the common room to meet Harry for breakfast. As usual, her red hair still unchanged was down with nothing but the natural wave. She had added three different shades of green to her delicate eyelids which made them shimmer in the light, giving them more depth than usual and contrasted against her almond eyes. Usually Ginny didn't put this much effort into her appearance, because lately she hadn't cared what she looked like, considering she felt she had no one to look good for. She couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction.

            Ginny spotted Harry as soon as she came down those steps. He always sat in the same spot every morning waiting for her. Harry looked up as she came towards him from the other side of the common room. As Ginny got closer, Harry's mouth dropped.

            'She looked gorgeous,' kept running across his mind.

            "Hey… G-g-ginny…" Harry stuttered, standing up, towering over her. He smiled at her.

            "Hey, Harry…" Ginny said giving him a curious look quickly before nodding her heads toward the portrait hole. "I'm starving!"

            Harry followed Ginny out of the common room and into the hallway. He kept stumbling over his own feet and found himself continuously staring at her. Harry tripped for the fourth time that morning, causing Ginny to laugh.

            "Harry!" Ginny let out a girlish giggle. "Are you okay?" She smiled up at him, flashing her perfect teeth.

            Harry blushed pink and smiled back at her.

            "Someone's a little clumsy this morning," She said, still giggling and wrapped her free arm around his arm nearest her.

            They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall this way and of course, Harry couldn't stop beaming.

            They sat in their usual seats, Harry across from Ginny. As soon as Ginny's butt hit the bench, she began piling food onto her plate.

            "Hungry?" Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow then smiled.

            "Yeah…" Ginny said before stuffing her mouth full.

            After they'd been eating for about ten minutes and discussing random things, Ginny decided to bring up the topic she'd wanted to for a long time.

            "Harry?" Ginny stopped eating and put her fork down.

            "Yes, Gin?" Harry did the same. "Wait, is this going to be one of those serious talks girls always have with guys when they're really upset about something?" Harry beamed again at her as Ginny let out the laugh he'd come to fall in love with.

            "No, but it is serious, nothing bad though," Ginny smiled back at him. "Look, Harry, I just really, really wanted to thank you." Ginny said this sincerely.

            "For what?"

            "Everything. You've been my best friend through all this crap," Ginny continued, "and I know I get pretty whiny, bitchy, and selfish, so I don't see how you put up with me. I mean I can't even put up with myself."

            Harry continued smiling.

            "Say something?" Ginny said after a moment of a silence.

            "Uh…" Harry paused and a moment of silence passed between the two of them. Harry was about to say something, something he'd wanted to say for a long time when he let out something totally unexpected.

            Harry let out the biggest belch Ginny had ever heard. She began cracking up, rolling with laughter.

            "Harry," Ginny wheezed for breath. "You thought _I was good at ruining moments?" Ginny still laughed as she finished the rest of her breakfast._

            Harry smiled. He hadn't meant to do it and now the perfect time to get what was bothering him off his chest was gone. He decided to wait till that night when they sat in the common room doing their homework and chatting. That's when he realized he was nervous, very nervous.

~*~

            Ginny's hand reached under the bed, searching for that adorable striped turtle neck her mom had bought her last Christmas, when she heard Parvati and what sounded like Pansy enter. They seemed to be deep in discussion, not noticing Ginny halfway under the bed at the other end of the room.

            "Are you sure?" Pansy's annoying little-girl voice filled Ginny's ears. Ginny always liked gossip so she slid all the way under her bed and listened intently to the occurring conversation.

            "No!" Parvati shot back. She was going through things on her bed, which was right next to Ginny's.

            "Calm down, Parv. If you're not sure, you've got nothing to worry about," Pansy replied, now sitting on her bed which was on the other side of Parvati's.

            "I know that!" Parvati's voice still sounded very annoyed.

            "How many days?"

            "Five."

            "That's nothing!" Pansy let out a nervous laugh.

            "Still, I've got to go through with this. I've got to know." Parvati and Pansy's voices trailed off as they went up the stairs to the bathroom.

            Ginny quietly climbed out from under her bed, making sure the coast was clear before completely standing up. 

'That was really strange. I'll have to ask Harry about that one,' Ginny thought to herself.

Luckily, she had found the sweater she'd been looking for and threw it on quickly with a pair of jeans and her leopard print slippers. She quickly pulled her hair back into a loose bun on the top of her head, grabbed her homework, and headed for the common room. 

Ginny was going so quickly down the stairs, she didn't notice the toe of her slipper get caught in a crack and she began falling head first down the stairs.

Fortunately for her, of course, Mr. Famous was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Coincidence, no?

"Ginny?" Harry asked looking down at the beautiful creature he was now holding in his muscular arms.

Ginny was laughing, just laughing.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was going so fast… I tripped… hey, you caught me!" Ginny laughed and relaxed in his arms. 

'This is wonderful,' Harry thought to himself. Mentally, he slapped himself. 'Get a hold of yourselves Harry James Potter!'

Ginny felt a little dizzy so Harry carried her to the nearest vacant couch for her to lay down on.

"Once again, Harry Potter saves the day," Ginny smiled at him before sitting up. Harry sat down next to her.

They'd begun doing their homework when Ginny looked up to see Ron and Hermione snogging in the corner.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny poked him with the tip of her quill and pointed it in Ron and Hermione's direction when Harry's gaze was on her. His eyes followed her quill to his best friends.

Harry shook his head slowly, looking down ashamed.

"Those two," Harry said sounding like a father scolding his child.

"How do you put up with that?" Ginny asked, still watching them.

"Well, I just come and find you when they start," Harry laughed and looked back at Ginny. Ginny blushed.

Ginny went back to doing her homework, and before long she found herself nodding off.

"Well, Harry, I guess I better get some sleep," Ginny stood up with her books and quill in one arm and stretched with the other.

"Night, Gin. See you in the morning," Harry stood also, and smiled at her.

"Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams," She said before disappearing up the staircase.

~*~

Ginny woke up to hearing muffled voices beside her bed. She rolled over groggily and slowly cracked the curtain of her canopied bed to glance at her alarm clock which read 5:00.

'Way too early,' Ginny thought to herself before rolling over again.

She was half asleep when she heard something startling.

"It's positive, Pansy," Parvati's voice quivered.

"I'm so sorry," Pansy said in a comforting manner and went to sit next to her friend on the bed who now had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My life's over. Officially over."

"No, there are things that can be done to change this," Pansy still tried to comfort her sobbing friend.

"I'm pregnant!" Was all Ginny needed to hear to wake up at 5:00 in the morning, and those were just the next words to come out of Parvati's mouth.

            "Are you going to tell him?"

            "Are you crazy? He'd freak!" Parvati snapped, now she wasn't holding anything back.

            "You have to tell him."

            "There is no way I'm going to tell him, at least I'm going to keep it a secret as long as I can," Parvati went back to whispering.

            "You need his support more than anyone else's. You need to go to him today."

            Ginny's mouth hung open as she listened to this.

            "Who cares? He'll hate me, and then you can only imagine what Ginny's reaction will be when she finds out."

            Ginny became a little more alert as she heard her name.

            "Why is that?" Pansy asked curiously.

            "Because she _can count." Parvati said flatly._

            Ginny was confused, very confused.

            "So, tell Ginny first. Get it over with. She'll find out sooner or later."

            "No, she'll kill me. Most likely with her bare hands."

            Ginny snapped out of her confusion and her already-shocked expression became one of anger.

            She knew who the baby's father was, and if Parvati had only been a week late yesterday, that would have make the occurrence about three weeks ago. Ginny had broken up with him two weeks previous, not three. Ginny's blood boiled in her veins.

[Authors' Note~~~ Sniveling little bastard! Lol. Yes, that describes this Draco… oh well, he's still hot. Yeah… hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Please review, I love hearing that you people actually read my stuff… who knew this was coming? Cuz I sure didn't until I wrote it lol… who knows what else is to come… revenge, understanding, or … just anger? Not to forget sorrow and unhappiness from Ginny's part. Anyway – The next chapter will be 'I Turn To You' as it was supposed to be for this chapter, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long and I liked the way it ended here, I hope you did too! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! –Hannah Holt loves you]


	4. I Turn To You

[Author's Note ~~~ well howdy yall! (yes, I'm from the South)… THANK YOU SO MUCH for the 6 reviews in one night. That really meant a lot to me. So here are my responses:

**Ginny1946 – Thanks, I hope you keep reading!**

**mandy – don't worry, more buttons to push will come soon! Hahah! As soon as yall keep reviewing ;)**

**me – I know its frustrating when fics aren't updated –cough_someofmyfavstoriescough- but eh… I'm tryin to update as much as possible! We get out of school on Friday so hopefully I'll be able to post daily after that._**

**Katie – thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**RedHot911 – thanks! I read your fic and it's quite good, but a bit confusing. If you'd like a beta reader I'd be more than happy to help!******

**No name – thank you!!!**

**BraveSpiritGryffindor – Thanks, I thought that scene was cute, too. I really enjoyed writing it, lol. I don't know if I can email you updates cuz I have so much other shiznit goin' on! Exams are comin' up Wednesday and Thursday!! Ahh!! **

**Drago-meraude – Thanks for the suggestion! That chapter will most likely come when Ginny is still single… which will only be for the next few chapters… or will it? Hmm.. Anyway, Draco is hot! I'm a little D/G but I'm MAJOR H/G and Draco… I usually don't pair up with anyone. But Draco is still hot! Thanks again**

**Mandy (again) lol – Yay! A Returning reader! Yes, Right on! KICK HIS ASS GINNY!**

**Amyza – I so agree with your comments lol. Draco is so hot and if I didn't pair G/H I'd do D/G… but I dunno, it just seems I write Better G/H. And then again, maybe Draco isn't the father after all?**

Well thanks to everyone! PLEASE CLICK REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! NOW OFF YOU GO TO READ CHAPTER 4!]

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way._

_  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around._

_  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top, girl.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got._

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you._

_  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

_  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything_

_  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
that gets me through the night._

_  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..._

_'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 4

            The hot water poured over her body as she reached for the shampoo. She wanted this wonderful feeling washing over her to last forever, to wipe away all her problems, making her forget completely about the real world. 

            Her fingers were becoming wrinkled when she decided it best for her to get out. She hated that cold feeling that attacked her body as soon as she stepped out of the shower and she immediately dried herself off with a fluffy maroon and gold towel.

            All Ginny could think about as she got dressed was how Parvati her supposed "best friend" and the love of her life for thee years could both deceive and lie to her! Maybe this was all just a bad dream. Ginny kept trying to convince herself of it, but it wasn't working. Nothing worked.

            She'd decided to try to ignore both of them. After all, Parvati obviously didn't want Ginny to know so she figured she should just wait until she heard it from one of them. Yes, she was just going to forget about it… or so she thought.

            ~*~

            She arrived with Harry at the same spot they always ate and they began eating breakfast, when Harry forget he left his Potions book and decided to run back to the tower to retrieve it. Ginny was contently eating breakfast when she spotted Draco and her heart jumped into her throat, beating ten million times faster.

            Before she knew what had happened she found herself out of her seat and rushing towards him.

            "How in the hell could you do that to me?" She screamed at him as she came up behind him, before he sat down.

            Draco turned around.

            "Do what to you?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny with a confused face.

            Without knowing it, Ginny had gotten the whole attention of the hall, but she continued screaming.

            "OH, DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Ginny's face was turning the same color as her hair.

            "Gin, calm down," Draco said, glancing side to side.

            "YOU, DRACO MALFOY, ARE TELLING _ME, GINNY WEASLEY, TO CALM DOWN? OH, WHAT NERVE YOU'VE GOT!" Ginny couldn't help but scream. The silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop._

            Before any other words conversed between the two, the sound of Ginny's palm across Draco's cheek deafened the already dead silence.

            That's when Harry came up behind her and grabbed both of her arms.

            Draco was stunned. His mouth fell open.

            Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "Gin, calm down. Let's get out of here."

            "No!" Ginny shot back at Harry, struggling to get away from him. Her attempt to pull free of Harry's grasp was useless, his muscular arms kept her bound without barely any effort. "LET ME GO!!!"

            "Only if you promise to calm down," Harry's voice was in normal tone, not louder than usual or anything.

            "Fine!" Ginny spat.

            "You promise?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head as Harry released her gently.

            Draco was still standing there, mouth still open.

            Ginny was going to say something, but she felt that familiar strain of water on her eyes become apparent. She did the only thing she could. She ran.

            Harry stood there, staring after Ginny, until he realized Draco and his friends were laughing. They were _laughing._

            "What's so funny?" Harry's eyes bored into Draco's. They were the same exact height, build, weight, everything.

            "Ginny… You know, whenever she's going to cry like a baby, she runs." Draco continued to laugh.

            Harry's fist came into contact with Draco's chin and Draco fell backwards into Crabbe, who pushed him back towards Harry.

            Draco hand rubbed his chin once before throwing a punch back at Harry, missing him and hitting Ron, who was now standing behind Harry.

            Ron immediately jumped on Draco, tackling him to the ground. Harry joined in.

            "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Rang through the hall.

            Fists were thrown, eyes were swelling, and lips were bleeding pretty bad when Professor Dumbledore came into the hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall walking at a quick pace.

            "Stop this!" Professor McGonagall said immediately.

            Draco, Harry, and Ron were completely oblivious to the professors surrounding them until Hermione started trying to pull Ron out of the tangle of their bodies.

            Harry glanced up to see Professor Dumbledore standing over them peering at them over his half-moon spectacles.

            "Harry, I never would have expected this out of you," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

            Harry struggled to stand up, and swayed a bit. His nose was bleeding, as was his lip, and his eye was swelling quickly. Draco was still on the ground, clutching the right side of his abdomen. Draco had a scratch across his forehead, and he also had blood dripping from his nose.

            "All three of you need to go to the infirmary immediately. Hopefully Madame Pomfrey will be able to heal you quickly. Then your punishment will be decided." Professor McGonagall turned around and walked away at a brisk tempo.

            "Thanks a lot, Potter." Harry heard Draco mutter.

            "Come on, Harry… Ron… let's get you down to the infirmary," Hermione said as she took both guys in each of her arms, helping them out of the great hall and down the hallway towards the infirmary.

~*~

            "Draco, you better thank your lucky stars that you only got two broken ribs. It could be a lot more severe," Madame Pomfrey said just before she performed the spell to mend bones.

            "Harry and Ron, you're free to go," she said to them as they heard Draco groan with pain. All they'd come out of the fight with was bruises and cuts.

            "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked them as the trio walked down the hall. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Ginny!" Harry suddenly remembered the beautiful red head and went bounding down the hallway as fast as he could.

            "You know, Harry has been acting a little friendly to your sister for the past month or so, Ron."  
 Hermione smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand down the hallway, towards the Gryffindor tower.

            "I've noticed," Ron sounded annoyed.

            "What? Would you rather it be Malfoy again?"

            "No, I'm glad it's Harry, really I am. But I couldn't stand to see her heart broken again so soon."

            "How do you know he'll break her heart?"

            "I don't know… just a feeling." Ron shrugged.

~*~

            Harry heard the sobbing. He raced toward the second floor girls' lavatory. He knocked on the door quietly.

            "What do you want?" Ginny shouted between more tears.

            "It's Harry, Gin…" Harry leaned on the door.

            "It took you long enough!" Ginny was angry, Harry could tell. Harry opened the door a little, poking his face in. Ginny noticed the large bandage above his eyebrow, another one below his nose, and the blood on his lip. "Oh, Harry! What happened to you!?" Ginny exclaimed, standing up to run over to him. She pulled him into the bathroom and he leaned against the door once completely inside. Her hands ran over his face.

            "Well… once you left, Draco started laughing, and I threw a punch. Then he threw one, but it missed me and hit Ron, so then Ron joined in… and," Harry looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

            "Harry! What in the world are you sorry for! You stood up for me. The only people who ever stood up for me before were my brothers! Oh, Harry. I'm glad you're not hurt," Ginny couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in close.

            Harry put his arms around her waist, returning the sweet hug.

            He took in the wonderful fragrance of her hair and realized how wonderful it felt to hold her, for a second time.

            "Ginny, there's been something I've wanted to tell you… but…" Harry paused.

            "Yes?" Ginny pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes.

            _'Did she have to let go?' Harry thought to himself._

            Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the one and only, Moaning Myrtle.

            "Aw, little Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Don't they make a cute couple?" Myrtle floated circles around them.

            "We're not a couple!" Ginny snapped at her.

            Harry felt an invisible knife plummet deep into his chest. That hurt… that hurt horribly. Okay, so they weren't officially a couple, but Ginny didn't have to say it like it was nothing, like he didn't even matter to her.

            "Oh, sure. That's what they all say," Moaning Myrtle still floated circles around them.

            "I've… gotta go, Ginny." Harry stuttered. He opened the door and left, leaving a baffled Ginny behind.

~*~

            "Harry, I gotta talk to you." Ron said as he spotted Harry coming through the portrait hole.  "Where's Mione?" Harry asked.

            "What else do you think she's doing? Studying of course."  Ron laughed, hoping Harry would, too, but he noticed Harry wasn't in the best mood.

            "Oh, yeah, shoulda figured. Exams are in two days after all, but lately it's been like every time I look up you two are off snogging or flirting or making me a third wheel," Harry didn't realize he'd said this, until he saw the look upon Ron's face.

            "Harry, _you feel like a third wheel? You're the one who's spending so much time with __my sister!" Ron exclaimed, and some students in the common room grew quiet._

            "Don't worry, Ron. Nothing's going on between us. She'll confirm that," Harry shook his head, looked down at the ground, and headed for his room.

            "Harry! I'm sorry. I'm just not used to my best friend liking my sister," Ron said once they were both in their dorm.

            "You think I like your sister? Haha that's funny," Harry said this sincerely and laughed, but once again he fell into a somber silence.

            "Oh, Harry, _please. I see the way you look at her. You know, I __am your best friend. We've been close for seven years and you think I can't even tell when you have a crush on someone? I thought you knew better than that, Harry," Ron said, looking at his friend._

            "Ron, I don't. And even if I did, she doesn't even care about me," Harry said, and sat down on his bed with a thud.

            "Oh my, gosh, Harry! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"         Ron shouted the last part. "She's only loved you since I came home talking about you the summer of first year!"

            "Doesn't seem that way anymore…" Harry replied, still staring at the ground.

            "Harry, I just don't understand you. Obviously, you don't realize it. You know, when she has a problem, like this whole Draco thing, she doesn't come to me, she goes to you. You first. No, not me, her brother. But you, her… _friend." Ron emphasized friend for some reason._

            Harry just looked at him.

            "I'm going to go take a shower," Harry stood up and commenced to the bathroom.

            ~*~

            Ginny wondered into the portrait hole and searched over all the heads, looking for a certain black-haired, green-eyed gentlemen. When she didn't spot him, unhappiness swept over her. She'd known she'd hurt him, but she hadn't done it on purpose. I mean the one person you don't tell about relationships to was Moaning Myrtle, specially if you didn't want it spread to Peeves, who would spread it to the whole school!

            Ginny couldn't help, but spot Parvati. Parvati's platinum blonde hair stood out over everyone else's. Ginny took long strides to get to her in a little less than three seconds.

            When Parvati noticed Ginny coming towards her, she looked up and all her friends became hushed. She looked scared. Everyone had heard about how she'd slapped Draco that morning, but no one knew why. Or they all thought it was because of the break up. Parvati prayed Ginny didn't know.

            "Parv, we gotta talk," Ginny grabbed Parvati by the arm and pulled her into the nearest corner, out of everyone else's hearing range.

            "Yes, Ginny?" Parvati sounded nervous, and every time she was nervous she struggled for words.

            "How could you do that?" Ginny looked at her. Her face didn't express anger, but it showed curiosity and pain.

            "Do what?" Parvati asked. She was just going to deny it.

            "Oh, don't deny it, Parv. I heard you telling Pansy this morning! You and Draco both deny it. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Ginny's pain took over the curiosity and water welled up in her eyes.

            "Best friend? I never said I was your best friend. Truthfully, Ginny, I wanted Draco, and the only way I saw to get to him was through you. And guess what, it worked. And only an added bonus is filling your spot as the most popular girl at Hogwarts," Parvati sneered at Ginny.

            Ginny was dumbfounded. Parvati had been so nice, so… nervous, her best friend! This couldn't be the Parvati she'd come to love like a sister.

            "Parvati, you were the sister I never had!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, the common room fell into hushed tones.

            "Oh, _please, Ginny. __Spare me the Brady Bunch. Draco has been cheating on you since day one," Parvati let out an evil laugh. "You were just too stupid to notice."_

            Ginny's mouth gaped open, just like Draco's did that morning.

            Parvati gave her a malicious smile and walked back to her friends.

            Ginny was going to cry. Right there.

            But first, she felt dizzy. Very dizzy.

            The world was spinning, spinning. She didn't notice she was falling into two strong arms wrapped around her.

            Ginny looked up at her rescuer. Of course, it was Harry.

            "You always do save the day, Harry," Ginny tried to smile, but before she could, the world went black.

[Author's Note~~~~ Yay! Chapter for is finished-o, it didn't really go according to "plan" but then again, no good story ever does! The next song for this fic is entitled 'Loving Me For Me' by Christina Aguilera! I really enjoyed writing this chapter…. Hmm what's to come next? No one knows. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!?

Just press that button right down there:

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Going to write Ch. 5 -Hannah Holt]


	5. So Emotional

[Author's Note~~~ Hola seniors and senioritas! Lol. Ch. 5… hmm, Thought I'd let you know I'm gonna skip reviews every two chapters cuz it takes while lol. So jump right in!]

_'It's either black or white, that's right   
We're makin love or in a fight   
Sometimes you make me so blue   
  
But then it feels so good, I knew it would   
You know the way to make me crazy   
I want to give it to you   
  
You make me feel so emotional   
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
I'm sinking deep into an ocean full of you   
I'm so emotional   
  
You take me high and low, you know   
I'm never sure which way you're gonna go   
You're such a mystery to me   
  
But baby hot or cold, you got a hold   
Of my imagination   
I think you know what i mean'_

_-So Emotional by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 5

            Ginny woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Something was different. She glanced around at her surroundings; she wasn't in her own bed, but in the common room.

            She let out a casual yawn and leaned back down, into what seemed like a very comfortable position. Yet, she still didn't notice the gentle emerald eyes staring at her as she groggily awoke, and the warm smile that spread across his lips as he watched her delicate body stretch in the morning sunlight.

            Her eyes fluttered shut again.

            '_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps,' Harry thought to himself._

            "Ginny…" Harry leaned down to her soft ears as she laid her head on his chest, oblivious to the world.

            Ginny jumped a little and her eyes opened wide, as she looked up at Harry. She just stared. Secretly, she found herself wanting to stay in their position forever. It felt… right.

            "Ginny, you might wanna go up to your dorm, before people realize you're missing," He smiled down at her. He really didn't want her to go, but if someone like Parvati came down the stairs and spotted the two of them asleep on a couch in a dark corner together, who knows what kind of rumors would fly around, (not that _Parvati of all people was in the position to spread rumors about anyone else.)_

            "Mmm…" Ginny buried her head in his chest, until she realized what she was doing. She sprang up quickly and her mouth dropped. "I'm sorry, Harry! I was asleep and…" Ginny's blood rushed to her face.

            "Haha, it's fine, Ginny. Do you remember anything from last night?"

            Ginny shook her head, confused.

            "Something happened?" She had a look of utter confusion on her face. She looked down to notice she was in her black tank top and red pajama pants that she usually wore to bed, and that her hair was put up in a bun, but she didn't remember how she'd gotten that way or anything.

            "Yeah… You came down to meet me and you… fell. I caught you and you smiled at me telling me I always knew how to save the day. Then a couple seconds after that you fainted," Harry scooted closer to Ginny, covering her hands with his. "So then, I asked Blaise Warner [A/N ** Fifth Year Gryffindor Chick lol] if she'd get your pajamas from your room and we changed you into them." At the word we, Harry turned a slight shade of pink, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice. "I tried to wake you up, but you weren't having it, so I laid you down on this couch and sat by your side until everyone had gone to sleep and decided I needed sleep, too. But I didn't want you waking up alone and if anything happened to you, I wanted to be there, so I thought if you were laying next to me I'd notice when you awoke or moved or what not… but it looks like laying next to turned into laying on." Harry blushed again.

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess all this stress… I mean exams and everything," Ginny sighed, embarrassed.

            "Ginny, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I still love you!" Harry smiled and playfully punched her, making Ginny smile back.

            "Well, I better be getting ready. I'll meet you back down here in… ten minutes?" Ginny stood up, smiled again at Harry, and started for her dorm.

            "Hey, Gin?" Ginny turned around to face Harry.

            "Yeah?"

            "You look cute when you sleep," Harry smiled at her and she laughed.

            "Oh, quit it. Stop playing with me! You're as bad as my brother!"

            Ginny grinned all the way up the stairs until she entered the dorm to find Parvati smiling evilly at her.

            "So, where may I ask has Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived been all night?" Parvati stood up and walked around Ginny slowly, who stopped in her tracks as she entered the room.

            "Uh…" Ginny stuttered. She didn't want to Parvati to know about her Harry, because she knew by the time the first class rolled around the entire student body would know!

            Ginny kicked herself mentally as she thought, "Who gives a crap what Parvati thinks! You **_do like Harry!"_**

            "I was with," Ginny paused before continuing on, "Harry."

            Parvati smiled maliciously again and walked another circle slowly around Ginny.

            "Oh, really? Potter, huh? I never knew _you would actually be seen with such a dork," Parvati sneered at Ginny, standing right in front of her._

            "Oh, well. He may _look dorky to you, but remember, looks __are deceiving." Ginny shot Parvati an evil look and smile. Ginny's mind wandered back to her days when she thought Parvati was so pretty and nice, etc. etc. That's when she had found out looks were truly deceiving. "They always did say don't judge a book by it's cover."_

            "Ow. That hurt?" Parvati rolled her eyes. "So, what were you and Pothead doing anyway?"

            "None of your business." Ginny didn't have to tell Parvati anything, and she didn't plan on it either.

            "Oh, does little Ginny-Winny finally have a little boyfriend-y?" Parvati said in a baby voice.

            "Haha, you are _so amusing, Parvati." Ginny shot Parvati a disdained look before walking towards her wardrobe to get her robes for the day out. "So who's the latest friend you've screwed over? I mean, I know it isn't me. I was so two weeks ago."_

            "Think I'm going to just forget what you and Harry were doing by change the subject? No, I think the whole school would love to hear about that little fiasco. We've been in need of some good gossip lately." Parvati said walking up behind Ginny.

            "Oh, please, Parvati. You _are the good gossip lately." Ginny truly smiled now and went to the bathroom leaving a stunned Parvati staring after her._

~*~

            Twenty minutes later, Ginny had finally found Harry in the common room and they headed for breakfast.

            "Are you girls always late?" Harry didn't sound annoyed, just sarcastic.

            "Yes, Harry. It's in the 'Unwritten Rules for Teenage Women' book I forgot to tell you about. You should read it, Harry. You might like it," Ginny smiled sweetly at him as they sat down.

~*~

Breakfast went by quickly, as did the rest of the day.

            Everyone was seated at dinner when Dumbledore rose from his seat and summoned the hall to silence.

            "Boys and Girls… I'm sure you all have wondered why no announcements regarding the Yule Ball have mentioned up until now. We, the staff, have decided to let you, the student body, have a Yule Ball after all." Dumbledore paused as the crowd roared with applause. Once the hall quieted down again, he continued, "Unfortunately only fifth through seventh years will be allowed to attend, but any first through fourth year can be invited! This prestigious event will be held the final night at Hogwarts' before Christmas Holiday begins! We've deemed this another very formal event, so please dress accordingly. That is all." Dumbledore took his seat again and the whole rose in wild chatter.

            "Wow, Harry! A Yule ball… You know, I've never been to one." Ginny sighed and looked a little unhappy.

            "Why didn't you go with Draco?" Harry was surprised to hear this.

            "Because he always just wanted to 'hang out' which was more like 'make-out'…" Ginny blushed furiously.

            "Oh. You'll go this year, of course!" Harry paused, "Right?"

            "I don't know. It depends. If I get a date, maybe."

            "_If you get a date. Haha, that's funny. Ginny, every single male body attending Hogwarts would be more than happy to take you the ball," Harry smiled at her, hoping she'd smile back, he just loved it when she smiled. Of course, she did, and if you can imagine, her cheeks turned even rosier._

            "Except Draco," She stated calmly.

            "Didn't I say _male body?" Harry emphasized male heavily. Ginny laughed heartily and Harry joined in._

            _"I could ask her myself, now… before anyone else does." Harry thought to himself. Harry shook the thought out of his head. '__Give it time, Harry.'_

            "Ready to go back, now?" Ginny asked as their plates were finally empty.

            "Yeah, sure," Harry smiled at her before grabbing his books and they headed back to the common room.

            ~*~

            "Wow, it's getting pretty late," Harry glanced up at the clock which read midnight, every other student had gone to bed, except he and Ginny. They'd been too caught up in the conversation they'd been having. The conversation began with talking about Quidditch, then Ginny's large family, then what they were getting Ron & Hermione for Christmas, then it wondered to who they liked (which neither admitted, of course), and ended with Ginny doubling over in laughter at a corny joke Harry had found once when he was searching the internet at Sirius' house.

            "Oh my, goodness, Harry! You are just too funny!" Ginny squealed, still laughing.

            Harry smiled back and began tickling her.

            Her girlish giggles filled the room as he poked and prodded at her.

            "I surrender!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

            Five minutes later, they were just sitting there, staring at one another. Ginny had finally gotten over her random giggles and now she found herself lost in his emerald eyes.

            "Ginny…" Harry whispered and his head moved a little closer to hers. Hers moved automatically closer to his, and as if a magnet had pulled them together, his lips gently brushed hers.

            "Harry…" Ginny whispered back quietly. That's when they kissed again. And this time it wasn't a peck.

            Sensations Ginny hadn't felt in a long time were taking over her body. 

            Until Harry stopped and stood up.

            "I'm so sorry, Gin." Harry said before he quickly turned to go to the boys' dorm room.

            Ginny just stared at the spot in which Harry had just been standing.

            "Did I just do that?" Ginny muttered aloud to herself as she sat, still stunned, in the same place on the couch.

            "Yes, actually, I believe you did. And I'm glad I witnessed it…" A dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the common room, and smiled venomously.

[Author's Note~~~~~ YUCK! SUCKIEST CHAPTER YET! –cries-! Please review! **Tear**  oh, well… Christmas break is coming up soon, so I can really get down to writing. Hope you like the chapter more than I do… or don't. whatever!

R&R! Chapter 6 is Loving Me For Me by CA!!! –Hannah Holt]


	6. Loving Me For Me

[Author's Note~~~~ Okay so no review-thank you's last chapter, so this is it!:

**RedHot911 – I don't know about you, but I'd prolly hurt a pregnant woman that's baby just happened to be the first love of my life! Lol. But no, sorry to tell you, as Parvati is pregnant, Ginny will not _kill her… but will probably kick her ass later :-D_**

**hpz26** – thank you so much! That was one of the best compliments I've ever received, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you keep coming back to review, that's also really nice!

**Kandi** – a week!!! (sorry you guys wouldn't know about that) I can't wait! Thanks for reviewing. I love you girl!

**BraveSpiritGryffindor** – Thanks for being another faithful reader, I'm glad people are returning to read my story.  Yes, Parvati is a bitch! Ahh… who said that was Parvati o.O lol. Please continue reviewing!

**Roxy** – hahaha that's funny. Yes and kicking Draco's ass isn't over!

**Embyr Black** – thanks! I'm writing as fast as possible, Christmas break has finally come!!!

**Wytil** – not quite sure about your review… I'm guessing that's my one and only flame (so far) for this fic. I'm sorry you don't like it!

**Ginny1946** – Yes, another review saying it's like a tv show –blushes-. I guess since I _know I can't write all that Voldemort-y stuff as wonderfully as J.K. Rowling does, I don't even try, so I turn it into daytime TV! Lol_

**Bonnie** – I **love** seeing Harry and Ginny together, too! Maybe that's why I'm writing this? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Damsel-n-Distress** – Thanks for the review and suggestion(s)! I really appreciate it. You'll just have to find out who that person is as you read on…

**Texas**** Emma** – HAH! I ramble a lot, too! Yay! Go us! And I LOVE seeing Harry and Ginny together… and Hermione/Ron and Hermione/Fred… -evil grin- (maybe one of those coming up after these… **ideas are brewing in my mind**) ANYWAY. I hope you like the rest of this! Oh, btw, I've been planning on What A Girl Wants for awhile now. I'm glad you're getting my dramatic irony :-D (ooo I used an English lit. word, awesome, go me!)

Okay, thanks to everyone now. Um… and to those who didn't review but read the story, I'm sorry you're so lazy! No j/k. You know what I've found pisses me off? Authors that are like 'I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I get _fill in the number wanted of reviews! Ugh that pisses me off! I'm going to keep posting because I just love writing and I want my work out there. So don't worry! I love you all whether you review or don't! Now off to Ch. 6!!]  _

_'People ask if I'm in love with you  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture   
And smiling to myself  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through   
And I blush as I say yes  
  
What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me   
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being   
With abilities to set me free  
Free, make me be me  
Makes me want to say  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
People ask why I'm in love with you  
Well, let me start by saying  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
And what we got is between me and you  
It doesn't matter about the money I make   
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star  
  
Unconditionally you're there for me   
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
The way I feel, so sweet  
Makes me want to say   
  
Its so amazing how something so sweet   
Has come and rearranged my life  
I've been kissed by destiny  
Oh, heaven came and saved me   
An angel was placed at my feet  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me  
  
Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
No cover ups, push ups  
With him, I don't have to put on a show  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me  
Yeah'_

_-'Loving Me For Me' Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 6

            Ginny squinted, confused, into the dark, trying to identify the figure that seemed to just appear from the shadows. The first thought that crossed Ginny's mind was Parvati. It had to be her.

            "Parvati?" Ginny called out. The figure just stood there, in the dark.

            "You're a little off, honey." A very familiar and loved male voice rang through the air.

            At once, Ginny jumped off the couch and ran over to him.

            "CHARLIE!" Ginny squealed as he stepped out into the firelight. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much!" She still shrieked excitedly as he picked her up from the ground and spun her around before placing her feet safely back on the floor.

            She stepped away from him and smiled. She couldn't believe her favorite brother was standing there, in front of her.

            [A/N~~~ Okay, so now everyone's wondering why this was such a big deal? Well up until now, the Weasleys' all thought Charlie to be dead. When Charlie had become a professional dragon trainer, he'd gone off to Romania to work with all sorts of types. Every now and then he'd stop by for Christmas, or a birthday as often as he could. The Christmas of Ginny's 4th year, Charlie came home for the last time. Everything seemed fine and he returned to Romania after a three-day holiday. News came four days later claiming Charlie had never returned from his trip home and the staff at the Dragons' Associations of Romania (where Charlie was employed) were beginning to get worried. Two weeks after the entire Ministry finished searching every country known to wizards, Charlie was pronounced dead. Due to that dramatic event, Ginny fell into a depression which, fortunately, Draco pulled her out of. (Surprised, eh?)]

            "They said you were dead…" Ginny felt a salty, warm tear float down her cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time that week alone. "We all thought…"

            "Ginny, I'm here. I'm here now." Charlie smiled down at his baby sister, picked her up and spun her around again.

            "But… how!?" Ginny was sobbing very happy tears now.

            "Sit down," Charlie instructed and nodded his head to the couch Ginny had just risen from to happily greet him.

            Ginny sat on the couch, as did her brother.

            "Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but since you are, after all, my favorite sister, I'm going to tell you anyway." Charlie smiled and wiped a tear from Ginny's cheek with his hand.

            "I'm your only sister, silly!" Ginny laughed and hit him playfully before she felt another tear trickle down her cheek.

            The brother she'd thought to be dead for the past two years was sitting there, in front of her. He was alive.

            "I was working in Unmentionables…" Charlie's voice trailed off as he looked at his sister his hand atop hers.

            "Unmentionables? For the Ministry!" Ginny exclaimed questionably.

            Charlie nodded his head slowly.

            "They said you were dead!" Ginny looked shocked.

            "They had to. I was under an assignment _no one could know about. The only person who also knew was Mr. Cornelius Fudge himself." Charlie looked at Ginny pleadingly. He was hoping she'd forgive him for lying to her for two whole years._

            "Do mum and dad know?" Ginny stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

            "Not yet. I came to see you first," Charlie smiled at her again before changing the subject. "So… I see… you and Harry, huh?" Charlie nudged her and winked.

            "Oh! No…" Ginny grinned and blushed four hundred shades of red.

            "That's why you two were snogging?" Charlie's generous smile turned devilish.

            "No one was supposed to see that!" Ginny continued blushing. "As you can see, Harry didn't mean to do it, he was just being a normal hormone-raging teenage boy. What else can you expect? He may be Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but that doesn't give him the excuse of not having overbearing hormones."

            "Yeah, last time I did that I was also in my 7th year and now… look at me and Amelia," Charlie smiled at her name.

            "What? Is there something you're not telling me!"

            Charlie grinned evilly again.

            "Oh, Charlie! Come on! It's been almost 8 years of dating! I knew it would come sooner or later!" Ginny squealed again and crushed her brother in a bear hug.

            "The date?"

            "Uh… sometime this summer. Probably towards the end of June/early July." Charlie smiled at his baby sister who was beaming and overjoyed.

            "When do you plan to tell the family?"

            "Um, later. Not sure how they'll take me coming back yet. Can't rush into these things, you know." Charlie smiled again before continuing, "Ginny! Exams are tomorrow. You better be off to bed. I'll come back to see you and Ron after school's out. I promise," and with that Charlie hugged his sister for a last time and apparated out.

            Ginny felt tears run down her cheeks again, and she smiled at the thought of her brother finally being home for good now. Or was he?

~*~

            Ginny searched her brain for the answers. They just weren't coming to her.

            _'UGH!' Ginny racked her mentality for information that seemed to be missing, just like a book missing from a library. There was a good six questions Ginny had left to complete when Snape's voice interrupted her concentration._

            "Time is up. Pass your examination parchments forward." Snape sneered at Matthew Baddock, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor, as he dropped his parchment on the floor.

            Matthew began apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, Professor. I truly am." He scurried to pick up the fallen pieces and nervously handed them to Snape.

            Snape snatched them from the shaking student and grinned evilly at the rest of the class.

            "I will be sending your scores by Owl to your parents over the holidays. I hope they won't be too disappointed, eh?" Snape continued, still with an ugly sneer upon his face, "You are dismissed." He said quickly and briskly turned to enter his office.

            The only thing Ginny loved to hear Snape say was 'You are dismissed.' She hurriedly gathered her quills and remaining parchment and left the classroom as quickly as her feet would carry her.

            Ginny was mainly concentrating on getting to the common room in the severe swarm of students in the corridors, when she felt someone come up behind her and cough under his breath, trying to get her attention.

            Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Harry.

            "Harry!" Ginny flashed him her innocent smile she always used when she felt a little uncomfortable.

            "Gin, we gotta talk." Harry said quietly into her ear.

            "I know," she replied and nodded towards the stairs they were about to pass that lead up to the second floor, near the lavatory.

            Once they were alone, (or so they thought, Moaning Myrtle was happily occupying her usual toilet listening dully to their conversation) Ginny put her stuff down, exasperated and smiled at Harry.

            "Gin, I'm sorry… about…" Harry began, but Ginny interrupted.

            "Don't be sorry, Harry. It happens." Ginny replied calmly as possible. She suddenly felt the urge to confess all of her emotions for him, but she fought these urges and eventually won. The silence wore on.

            "Look, Ginny, I know you don't like me or anything like that, but…" Harry was yet again interrupted by Ginny's lips against his. It wasn't a long, drawn-out kiss, but simple, sweet, and straight to the point.

            "Does that tell you anything?" Ginny asked, eyeing him curiously. Harry looked baffled.

            "Uh…" Harry stuttered.

            "Wasn't expecting that one, huh?" Ginny smiled again and squeezed his hand with hers.

            Harry shook his head slowly and stared down at Ginny, wanting more, but afraid that if he moved too fast, Ginny would pull away and be gone forever.

            "I-I…" Harry began searching for words again when he decided to go in for the kill. He leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers which responded willingly. Harry dropped the books he had been holding in one arm and placed both hands at Ginny's waist. Her hands floated up to land around his neck.

            This time Harry pulled away, looking down at Ginny.

            "So what does this mean?" He asked, giving her a half smile.

            "I don't know, what does it mean, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked rhetorically and smiled up at him, still.

            Was it true? Was she really in the arms of the boy she'd loved for so long? Was it finally coming true?

            All those thoughts went through her mind as she found herself getting lost in Harry's pools of green eyes.

            "I think I'm in love with you, Virginia Angela-Marissa Weasley," Harry snickered a little before leaning in for another heartfelt kiss.

            Ginny avoided it by turning her head and look back up at him with a silly grin on her face.

            "And how might you know my full name, Mr. Harry James Potter?" Ginny looked up at him suspiciously, but still her smile couldn't be hidden.

            "I don't know… Maybe I've been _stalking you…" Harry smiled at her one last time before kissing her again._

            Ginny never felt so wonderful. She was in the arms of the man she'd loved for ages and now the feeling was mutual. Ginny pulled away from Harry again, remembering what he'd said before her full name.

            "You _think you love me?" Ginny asked, glaring at Harry evilly, but still a glint of joy sparkled in her eyes._

            "I do you love, Ginny. I do." Harry said, picking her up and spinning her around the room, just like Charlie had done only the night previous.

            "And, Harry, I love you."

            They came to a stop where Harry had begun swinging her around, and they were just staring into each others' when their radiant bliss came to an abrupt end as Moaning Myrtle was now floating circles around them.

            "Oh, I can't wait to tell Peeves! I can tell, we're going to have to keep an eye on you two." Moaning Myrtle … moaned.[A/n~ yes, she moaned, after all she is moaning myrtle. Lol]

            "Oh, please, Myrtle." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry put her down on the ground again.

            "So it's true, little Weasley and Harry are official. Isn't that just too cute," Moaning Myrtle began weeping and floated quickly back to her toilet without another word to either of them.

            Harry and Ginny grabbed their books from the floor and walked hand in hand back to the common room.

~*~

[Author's Note~~~~~~~~~ Okay, no cliffhanger this time guys. Sorry! But I thought this the appropriate way to end this chapter. Next chapter will be "What A Girl Wants" by CA… whew hew! So who suspected Charlie being the "stranger in the shadows?"??? Huh huh? Lol. I'm really enjoying you guys' suggestions! They're fueling my ideas! KEEP GOING! AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! –Hannah Holt]


	7. What A Girl Wants

_'What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.   
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
Whatever keeps me in your arms.   
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.   
  
Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together.   
While I figured it out, I only looked but I never touched,   
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us:   
Holding hands, making plans,   
And it's lucky for me, you understand._

_A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith   
Strong enough to move over and understand, while I got it together.   
While I figured it out, they say, "If you love something let it go.   
If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.   
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."   
And you're ready and willing to give me more_

_Somebody sensitive and tough;   
Somebody there when the going gets rough;   
Every night, he'll be giving his love   
To just one girl... one girl... one.   
Somebody cool but real tender too;   
Somebody, baby, just like you   
Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew.   
I'm thankin' you for being there for me.'_

_-"What a Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 7

            "So it's true? Little Weasel and Pothead are official snogging partners?" Draco's arrogant voice sounded in Ginny's ear as he sat down next to her and Harry at breakfast the following morning.

            "Yes, as a matter-of-fact, Draco." Ginny replied, not looking at him. "Oh, but unlike you, we do more than just 'snog'. But I guess you wouldn't know the difference between an _actual relationship and a physical one because to you their one in the same."_

            Draco glared at Ginny.

            "What, Malfoy? You act as if Ginny in a new relationship bothers you?" Harry looked at him in a smart-ass way before continuing, "But yet _you had no problem screwing __other girls while you had the best looking girl all to yourself."_

            Draco's gaze fell on Harry and he smirked evilly.

            "Oh, funny, Potter. At least I can get some," Draco said ignorantly and began to stand up.

            "Oh, is that what I was for?!" Ginny screamed, standing up also, and blocking Draco's way out of the hall.

            "As a matter-of-fact…" Draco's voice trailed off.

            Ginny decided to skip the slapping and go straight for the real fighting. She wasn't going to run away like last time. This time she was going to stand up for herself.

            She felt her right hand ball into a fist and she swung swiftly making direct contact with her target, Draco's nose.

            Draco stumbled back clutching his injured nose as he cursed at Ginny.

            Harry was now standing behind Ginny, ready to take Draco on anytime now.

            Ginny went back once more, this time kicking Draco right in the… yeah, you got the picture. Draco gasped and crumpled in pain. Ginny smiled, pleased at her accomplishment.

            Draco's muffled sobs were barely audible as Ginny stood over him.

            "Who's the cry baby now, huh?" Ginny laughed and turned around to face Harry.

            Harry stood there, shocked.

            "Did my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley, just kick the shit out of Draco Malfoy?" Harry's facial expression showed he was impressed and surprised.

            "I believe I did." Ginny replied calmly as she picked up her books from the table, as did Harry, and they walked out of the hall in silence, headed for their first class of the day.

~*~

            With all the commotion earlier that morning, Harry and Ginny had completely forgotten about the Yule Ball which was to be held that night.

            "Ginny, you know as my girlfriend, you're obliged to accompany me to the Yule Ball this evening, correct?" Harry smiled at the love of his life as he continued eating his lunch.

            "Oh, Harry, if you seriously think I'd go with someone else… you've always been the funny one," Ginny laughed as she ate and she began looking with deep interest at her boyfriend.

            "Don't look now…" Harry's head nodded towards the other end of the table where Ron and Hermione sat. Hermione's head was in her hands and Ron was lightly playing with the hair that had fallen around her face.

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Please! I don't want to see my two best friends with their tongues down each other's throats!" Harry smiled mischievously at Ginny.

            "Want to head back to the common room?" Ginny replied shortly, already gathering her books and stuff. She knew what Harry's answer would be. Of course they would go back to the common room, since everyone was in here eating lunch they'd finally get some alone time… even without Moaning Myrtle.

~*~

            "Ginny, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry smiled down at Ginny in a benign fashion as he had her in a gentle embrace, his hands around her waist and her hands around his neck.

            "No…" Ginny grinned evilly.

            "Well, I can't say it in words." Harry said. Ginny looked confused.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "No matter how many words I would try to use to describe you, none of them would even come close," Harry smiled at her. She was now beaming from ear to ear, the widest smile Harry had ever seen.

            "Harry, you're the ideal guy. Why have you put up with _me?" Ginny was curious. She'd wanted to know for awhile._

            "I don't know, Gin. I guess it just felt… right." Harry sighed, stilling staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

            "But, Harry. So many times I denied my feelings for you… I mean and you were _right there. All along, right in front of my very eyes." Ginny leaned in and placed her head on Harry's broad shoulder. Harry, in response, buried his head in her sea of red waves._

            "Ginny…" Harry muttered as he took in the sweet aroma of her that he loved so much.

            "Yes, Harry?" Harry could feel Ginny's hot breath on his chest.

            "I love you so much…" He began.

            "You have no idea, Harry," Ginny started, interrupting him, "I've loved you since your first year here. It's been seven years… _seven years. Of devotion to you… not a minute's gone by that I haven't thought of you. And all I can say is… it was worth it."_

            Ginny pulled away from him and he leaned down to kiss her.

~*~

            Ginny closed her eyes on command.

            "Ginny, don't flinch!" Hermione screamed as she applied a greenish shade that matched Ginny's robes for the Yule Ball. Not even Ginny ever thought Hermione Granger would be doing her make-up and hair, but I guess anything is possible.

            "Done!" Hermione squealed, sounding very satisfied.

            Ginny's eyes fluttered open and stared into the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun with lose ringlets, for once, not waves, falling out of it and ringlets framed her delicate face.

            Not only was her perfect, but the make-up seemed to add that light that Ginny had always wanted in her appearance. The green eye shadow and black eyeliner made her eyes appear to be even larger than normal, which Ginny was sure Harry would love. Her usually-pale cheeks now had a splash of pink to them and her pinkish lips were now a dark red, similar to her hair.

            "Hermione! You life saver! I love you!' Ginny exclaimed, jumping from her seat and enveloping Hermione in a tight hug.

            "Now go get changed!" Hermione said sternly, yet still smiling.

            Ginny waltzed into her dorm room oblivious to the world around her. She was finally getting to go to the Yule Ball! She opened the doors to her wardrobe, and searched through it until she spotted the emerald green dress robes she was to wear. Her mother had bought her this for her sixteenth birthday. For once, it hadn't been second-hand or anything and by the looks of it, it cost quite a bit of money.

            Ginny admired herself in the mirror. The dress was not only wonderfully contrasting to her ginger hair, but it made her figure look absolutely stunning. The square neck was lined in a gold dashed line, the sleeves elbow-down trailed out making them flow when she moved her arms, and from the waist down the dress robe flowed out, which made her look like she was floating on a cloud as she gracefully moved from one side of the room to another, practicing her movements.

            Ginny could see it now:

            Harry and she dancing slowly and closely under the moonlight pouring down into the great hall. It felt wonderful to be held by him, to be close to him, to feel his hot breath in her hair.

            Barging in on her thoughts, there was a curt knock at the door.

            "Yes?" Ginny sounded giddy and she smiled.

            "Harry's waiting!" Hermione's voice floated under the door that parted Ginny from everyone else.

            "I'm coming!" Ginny exclaimed.

            She took one last look in the mirror, readjusted her bra and headed for the door.

            This was going to be a great night, Ginny could feel it.

~*~

[Author's Note~~~ OMG I'm sorry this is so short!!! I just have to end it here… The next song will be 'Stripped' by CA… hope you like it so far, please R&R! –Hannah]


	8. By Your Side

[Author's Note~~~ Ahhhh ff.net screwed me over last night!  It kept posting my seventh chapter of Between the Two (my other fic) to this fic instead of What a Girl Wants Ch 7… it was really pissing me off! But by the looks of it, it works now. Sorry for all of those I confused. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm going to wait one more chapter to do review-thank-you's! Hope you enjoyed Chapter seven… this one's going to be fun, too!]

_'So if you call my name  
You know my heart you claim  
I'll be right here  
By your side  
Through thickness and through thin  
You know my love you win  
I'll be right here  
By your side  
  
Boy when you come to me I'm just in my head  
Of how glad I am to be with you and  
You just don't know how special you are to me  
Can't you see we're meant to be, oh yeah  
If you ever doubt my love  
Don't fear, I'm right here for you  
My heart belongs to one and only you  
I could never want another_

_So now you know how I feel, baby  
You have brightened up my world in every way  
Share your feelings, with me baby  
You can tell me anything  
Keep me close to your heart, darling  
You'll be close to mine  
One thing that makes me happy  
Is spending time with you, baby yeah'_

_-'By Your Side' – Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 8

            "Wow, you look absolutely amazing." Ginny smiled. Harry had told her that six times and they hadn't even left the common room.

            "You don't look too bad yourself," Ginny's smile grew even wider as she adjusted the top of Harry's black robes. He was wearing all black, but it suited him well. Nothing frilly like Ron had to wear a few years ago. This time, luckily Ron was wearing all black also but with a maroon tie. "Where's Mione?"

            "She forgot something…" Ron said, beaming.

            When Hermione came down the stairs, all three of them stopped in their tracks and stared. She was wearing an enchanted dress robe that turned different shades of the rainbow, from pink to purple to blue to yellow. She had her hair down, falling loosely around her shoulders, curled at the ends, but the rest was straight and very tame. She had sparkling diamond earrings that happened to match her clear high heels.

            "Oh my, goodness." Ginny said under her breath. Hermione just smiled her perfect teeth at Ginny and walked over to Ron, linking her arm in his.

            "Ready to go, honey?"

            Ron just stood there, unable to move. A couple minutes past before Hermione started laughing.

            "Oh, come on, guys. We're going to be late!" She exclaimed and began pulling Ron towards the portrait hole.

            "You just always have to outdo me, don't you Mione?" Ginny said playfully with a smirk.

            Hermione laughed and they dragged both men out of the common room. Walking down the hall, Ron kept tripping.

            "What's wrong, Ronniekins?" Ginny asked in a baby voice, causing Hermione to laugh.

            Ron gave her an evil glare. Ginny turned back around to walk next to Harry as they entered the Great Hall which was decorated with a large Christmas tree that stood to the roof and was filled with enchanted ornaments with pictures of varied students on them. The room was decked out with red ribbon and garland, and Ginny noticed the random mistletoe that was floating all over the place.

            The band, the Weird Sisters, started up and Harry pulled Ginny onto the dance floor.

            Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

            "Ginny, you know what you said to Hermione back there?"

            Ginny didn't reply and shook her head slightly against his shoulder.

            "How she always had to 'out do' you?"

            Ginny nodded this time, still not bringing her head up.

            "No one here could out do you if they tried," Harry said sweetly into her ear as his rested on hers.

            Ginny smiled against his shoulder.

            The song ended shortly afterwards and Harry and Ginny stepped off the dance floor.

            "Hey, Ginny, look at that." Harry looked to see a very large piece of mistletoe floating above them.

            Ginny grinned as Harry looked back down at her. Harry's face leaned into hers and she responded, closing her eyes and pushing her lips against his.

            After a moment, they noticed a few people watching them.

            Ginny turned bright red, but Harry didn't.

            "Stop staring, I know she's beautiful." Harry said sharply at all of the by-standers which scattered. Ginny laughed and playfully hit him on the chest.

            The next moment, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione coming towards them.

            "Ginny, Hermione, you want some refreshments?" Harry asked, being the perfect gentlemen.

            "I'd like," Ginny paused. "A glass of punch."

            Hermione nodded in agreement.

            "Punch it is," Ron said as he and Harry turned quickly to go for the refreshments.

            Ginny and Hermione began chit-chattering when Ginny glanced over to see Parvati and Draco whispering to each other across the hall.

            Hermione noted Ginny's attention was somewhere behind her and she turned around to see Parvati and Draco making out under the mistletoe.

            "Where are the professors when you need them?" Hermione said with a distained tone.

            "I'm going to kill her!" Ginny exploded and rushed toward Parvati, her hands clenched into fist, as they had been when she'd hit Draco this morning. She escaped Hermione's attempts to hold her back and she was quickly approaching them.

            "Oh, look who it is? Mrs. Pothead." Parvati sneered at Ginny.

            Ginny's fist made contact with Parvati's right cheek bone and Draco took a step backward.

            Parvati recovered quickly and lurched at Ginny. Parvati caught her by the hair and began pulling at it. Ginny fell backwards, Parvati on top of her. Now there was a crowd of students around them as they rolled around on the ground ripping at each other's hair and dresses.

            Harry looked up from the refreshment table and noticed there were a crowd of students gathered around some type of commotion. He looked around for Ginny, and when he didn't spot her, he knew exactly what was going on. He dropped the punch and ran towards the crowd that was now yelling "FIGHT!" 

            He struggled to reach the middle of the commotion and tried to pull Ginny off Parvati.

            "Miss Weasley! Miss Parkinson!" A familiar voice rang out.

            Harry was a bit taller than the students around him, and over their heads, he spotted Professor Snape briskly walking towards the gathered students.

            Hermione and Harry finally pulled Ginny off of Parvati as Professor Snape arrived in the middle of the crowd.

            "What is this all about?" He asked looking from Ginny's messed-up hair, and Parvati's ripped dress.

            "I… uh…" Ginny started.

            "She attacked me!" Parvati yelled. The hall was now silent.

            "I did not!" Ginny exclaimed in response, Harry and Hermione still holding her back by both arms.

            "I have witnesses!" Parvati spat.

            "I was provoked!"

            "I do not care to find out who started what first, all I saw was both of you… erm… fighting, if that's what you want to call it. That is not allowed at Hogwarts' and I am both assigning you detention tomorrow night!" Snape continued after a small pause. "With me!" He briskly turned and left the hall.

            "Come on, Gin. Let's go for a walk." Harry whispered into her ear.

            "Wait, I've got to see what Parvati does to Draco," Ginny replied, smiling. Harry was surprised to see her smile considering she'd just gotten detention.

            "DRACO MALFOY!" Parvati's voice boomed over the hall that was beginning to whisper again.

            Draco hadn't been part of the fight. Every since that morning, he hadn't wanted to get close Ginny if he could help it.

            Ginny smiled at Harry.

            "HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND BY AND WATCH THAT?" She shouted, pointing her finger at him.

            "Uh…" Draco responded.

            "UGH!" Parvati exclaimed before hurriedly exiting the hall.

            "Sorry, I just had to see that." Ginny smirked up at Harry as they began dancing again. Hermione came by quickly, tapped Ginny's hair with her wand, and now Ginny's long red hair was flowing down her back as it usually did. Ginny gave Hermione a quick smile over Harry's shoulder as Hermione and Ron began dancing next to them.

            Harry leaned down to whisper into Ginny's ear.

            "I love you."

            At that moment, Ginny knew she'd never felt so good before. In his arms, dancing to the music, hearing him say those magic words… nothing compared. Ginny had never been so happy before in her life.

[Author's Note~~~ Ahh, so short! I'm sorry!!! Okay… I am in desperate need of suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next song will be 'Stripped'! PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE YOU!!!! –Hannah Holt]


	9. Stripped

[Author's Note~~~ Okay, so according to "plan", there are only two more chapters left (including this one!) to write before this fic is concluded! :sniffle: I was hoping to have the last chapter posted Christmas day but as it seems… ff.net is down and it's screwing me over AGAIN! Lol. Thanks for the minimal reviews. Okay, so what's bugging me is that yes, I am not being completely faithful to the books and the facts.. I'm SORRY! Please don't point out my mistakes if you want to flame me, please do it kindly. Not shove it in my face! Lol… Thanks, just wanted to let yall know that much. Okay now, on to the next chappie!]

_'I've waited a long time for this  
It feels right now  
Allow me to introduce myself  
I want you to come a little closer  
I'd like you to get to know me a little bit better  
Meet the real me  
  
Sorry you can't define me  
Sorry I break the mold  
Sorry that I speak my mind  
Sorry don't do what I'm told  
Sorry if I don't fake it  
Sorry I come too real  
I will never hide what I really feel  
  
Huh, so here it is  
No hype, no gloss, no pretense  
Just me  
Stripped'_

_-Stripped by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 9

            Ginny turned over for the millionth time that night. After such a great evening with Harry at the Yule Ball and everything, Ginny wasn't having the easiest sleep of her life. She couldn't make herself fall into that realm of unnatural occurrences that was so far from reality called dreams. She stared up at the ceiling. Her mind wondered how wonderful it felt to be around Harry to how upset she had become when she saw Draco and Parvati all over each other.

            Now that holiday break had started, the only girl left in her dorm room happened to be Mandy, another sixth year Gryffindor. Everyone else was home for the holidays.

            Ginny shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine. She pulled the covers up around her neck closer, hoping to block out the midnight cold. She rolled onto her right side and gently shut her eyelids.

            _Ginny was falling deep into darkness, nothing to catch her fall. She struggled in mid air, desperately attempting to discover something to grab hold of. She couldn't see the ground, but she knew it had to be approaching quickly. Just as she thought she was going to hit, she felt two arms reach out to capture her limp body. Ginny looked up and when she spotted the two large pools of emerald green staring down at her, she sighed in relief and cradled herself into his chest._

_            "You sure do get friendly with strangers in the middle of the night…"_

            Ginny jumped.

            "Didn't mean to wake you, Ginny," Ginny looked up in a confused way at the stranger she couldn't make out in the pitch black. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew his voice all too well.

            "Harry! What are you doing?!" Ginny whispered.

            "Coming to cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend," Harry said quietly and reached out for Ginny's warm body. Ginny scooted to the other end of the bed, out of his grasp.

            "How did you get in here?"

            "What… you act like you don't want me in here?" Harry said, yawning. He hadn't moved from where he had laid down next to Ginny's sleeping figure.

            "There are other people in this room!" Harry wondered if Ginny was purposely trying to sound like Hermione.

            Harry scoffed, "It's just _Mandy." _

            "She is a person, you know! She can tell the whole school!" Ginny was angered by her boyfriend's nonchalant attitude.

            "Ginny, do you realize how Hermione-ish you are acting?" 

            Ginny glared at Harry even though she knew he couldn't see her.

            "Gin, it's not every night we can cuddle into each others' arms and fall asleep…" Harry reached out and touched her arm sweetly. Ginny began to melt. She peered out from behind her curtains and noticed Mandy, across the room, sleeping comfortably.

            Ginny gave in and entangled her small body into Harry's arms.

            "Comfortable, Gin?" Harry questioned. His face burrowed into Ginny's long hair. He inhaled the scent of her. Harry decided he could definitely stay this way forever.

            Ginny nodded slowly as her eyes fluttered shut. Harry smiled before falling asleep himself.

            _"Oh, honey, stop!" Ginny's giggling filled the air. Harry smiled as he stopped tickling his petite wife._

_            "Sorry, couldn't help myself…" Harry's voice trailed off as he reached for another ornament to place on the Christmas tree._

_            "You know, I used to hate decorating the tree muggle-style, but right now, I'm really enjoying it," Ginny said, smiling up at her husband as he reached up to place a clear ornament with a picture of Ron and Hermione waving high at the top of the tree._

_            "Harry…" Ginny began._

            Ginny groaned as she sensed the sunlight drenching her dormitory. She attempted to roll over and block her eyes from the annoying nuisance called the sun when she felt soft lips upon hers. Ginny's lips responded before her brain did.

            After the sweet kiss had ended, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She found Harry's eyes boring into hers.

            "What a nice way to wake up," Ginny smiled slowly.

            "Good morning, sunshine," Harry said, wiping a stray hair out of Ginny's face.

            "Good m-," Ginny was soon cut off by Harry's forceful lips upon hers again. She quickly reacted, letting him take over her body. Her mind was swarming in all kinds of sensations, sensations Ginny couldn't describe if she wanted to.

            Ginny pulled back after a few moments of bliss, remembering there was another occupant in the room.

            "Where's Mandy?!" Ginny exclaimed and bolted upright.

            "She left already, didn't even notice I was here all night," Harry said calmly and advanced upon Ginny again.

            "What time is it?" Ginny said, slipping away from Harry's suggestive movements.

            Harry groaned. "Around eleven, I believe… What does it matter?"

            "Oh, shit. Harry, As much as I'd love to stay… and do this. I've got to go," Ginny said apologetically and gently got up from the bed and raced toward her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey turtle neck.

            Ginny began for the bathroom and as she came upon a pouting Harry she paused.

            "I'm sorry, Harry. I just really need to… Well nevermind, but I must go. I promise we can continue this later," Ginny kissed him on the forehead quickly before racing off towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

~*~

            Ginny searched the Great Hall. The few students that had remained at Hogwarts' for the holidays were scattered randomly in clumps. When Ginny spotted that familiar head of silvery-blonde hair, she practically ran over to him. She grabbed Draco by the elbow, pulling him up from the table.

            "We've gotta talk," Ginny commanded, pulling him out of the hall with great force, not noticing every student in the great hall watching them intently.

            As they exited the hall and entered the main entrance way, Draco came out of his shocked stupor and tried to pull away from Ginny's strangling grasp on his right elbow.

            "Let go of me. For all I know, you could give me Pothead cooties," Draco said evilly, laughing at his own 'joke'.

            "Haha, very funny, Draco." Ginny heaved open the large front doors of Hogwarts, shoving Draco outside into the cold winter air. She followed closely, pulling the door behind her closed.

            "Why did you bring me out here?" Draco asked, shivering from the icy cold.

            "I just need to know," Ginny started, looking down at her feet which were surrounding by fluffy, white snow.

            "What?" Draco paused. "What do you just _need to know," Draco mocked her. Ginny glared at him._

            "Shut it, Draco. Seriously, I've kicked you and your girlfriend's bloody arses one too many times this week," Ginny said sharply. Draco looked at her menacingly.

            Draco began saying something, before Ginny interrupted him quickly.

            "Why the hell did you do that to me?" Ginny tried to calm down. She didn't want her quick temper to get riled up too fast.

            "Do _what?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny with a blank expression._

            "Don't be stupid, Draco!" Ginny stopped a moment, "Cheat on me with… my best friend!" Ginny exclaimed. She felt water accumulating in her eyes.

            "Did you not even suspect it until _after the break up?" Draco looked at Ginny evilly._

            "Well, I might have had a clue here and there, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean, would you really want to come into the common room one day hearing rumors about how your best friend and boyfriend of three years were caught 'more-than-snogging' in the East Towers?" Ginny spat at him. Her face was turning red from the winter wind whipping her face.

            Draco grunted.

            "I gave you three years of my life, Draco! Three… Years…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she held back a muffled sob.

            "Oh, please, Ginny. Is _that what you call giving three years of your life to someone? Makes me feel sorry for Potter…" Draco said coldly._

            Ginny stood there, shocked.

            "I can't believe you just said that." Ginny replied, still shocked.

            There was a long silence that followed. Draco began heading up to the castle quickly, when Ginny's voice broke the long, drawn-out pause.

            "You may feel sorry for Potter, but I feel even sorrier for Parvati…" Ginny said, glaring at Draco's back now. "She's the one who has to carry your unfortunate child."

            Draco turned slowly.

            "What?" Draco muttered.

            "Yeah, you know. The baby…" Ginny's voice trailed off, confused.

            "What baby?" Draco said a little louder. His voice was distorted.

            "You act as if you don't know," Ginny said stiffly.

            "What baby!" Draco screamed, coming toward Ginny again.

            "Gosh, Draco, you're a _really good actor. I mean it takes one kind of person to act like they love somebody they don't, but a completely different one to pretend they don't even know about their unborn child." Ginny said, looking at him curiously._

            "Ginny, I'm going to ask you one more time," Draco calmed down a little before continuing, "What baby?"

            "Do you seriously not have a clue?" Ginny asked, still not believing him.

            "NO!" Draco exclaimed and grabbed Ginny by both shoulders.

            "Parvati's about a month pregnant," Ginny stated, her eyes huge, looking into Draco's unreadable ones.

            Draco released his grip on Ginny's shoulders and turned around briskly to walk up to the castle. Ginny wasn't going to stop him. She was glad she had gotten to tell Draco the news. This might mean good things for Ginny, very good things.

~*~

            The Christmas holiday flew by like there was no tomorrow and on the day that every student was to arrive back at Hogwarts', Ginny sat with Harry by the warm, blazing fire.

            "Harry, this has been an unbelievable holiday…" Ginny started before they heard the portrait hole open, allowing two girls' to enter, two hysterical girls.

            "He doesn't want me to keep it!" Parvati's voice filled the room.

            "When did he say this?" Lavender asked quietly, following her friend. Ginny and Harry ducked into the couch, hoping they could hear as much of the conversation as possible.

            "He just told me he couldn't believe I hadn't told him and that he never wanted to speak to me again!" Parvati screamed.

            Ginny smiled to herself. Harry noticed this and his eyebrows knitted together.

            "He's just being a nervous new father, Parv. You'll be fine. He'll be fine. The baby will be fine!" Lavender said quickly.

            "No, that's it Lavender. I've made the decision." Parvati said as she and Lavender ascended the staircase.

            "What?"

            "I'm not keeping the baby."

[Yay! The song 'Stripped' was supposed to be about how Ginny was going to apologize to Draco that she wasn't the slut he seemed to want, etc, etc. But I changed my mind. I'm still keeping this song for this chapter tho cuz I still think it fits a little. Isn't much of a cliffhanger…… and if FF.net would com back up then I could post it! Yay! So anyway, I'm off to write Chapter 10, the very last chapter-o. PLEASE REVIEW! –Hannah Holt]


	10. Christmas Time

[Author's Note~~~ Okay so FF.Net is a total screw over and I hate it, but my wonderful friend Kristyn is posting my chapters for me! I LOVE YOU KRISTYN! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to do a long review thingy later (hopefully when ff.net is working for me again!) I really appreciate it! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE END! Oh, and maybe there will be a sequel? Hmmm depends on you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and go read Bella's "I'll be Home For Christmas" fic, it's also H/G and a LOT like mine… I swear I wrote this chapter before her last few! I LOVE YOU! NOW GET READING MY LITTLE EAGER BEAVERS… (where did that come from?)]

_'When I was young every Christmas Eve  
I could not sleep  
Trying to catch that old St. Nick  
Leaving presents under my tree  
And every year I'd fall asleep laying in my bed  
Dreaming of a million sugarplums  
Dancing in my head  
adfadfasdfa  
Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh  
Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love  
This year's gonna be the best Christmas because  
  
There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time  
  
Friends come together as we decorate the tree  
This is the time of year to live in harmony, oh  
Angels watch over as we put the kids to sleep  
(It's Christmas time)  
And when they awake their smiling faces  
Make it all complete, oh  
  
This is the holiday you're with the family  
We put aside our differences and let it be, oh  
Oh, how much fun it is to give and to receive  
This time of year, love is all we need oh    
  
Open your heart now  
This is the time for us to give  
The world needs love now  
So live and let live, families all here  
The spirit is good cheer, the sound of carolers  
Ringing sweet in my ear, everything is all fine  
You know why, it's Christmastime, what?'_

_-'Christmas Time' by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 10

"Oh, honey, stop!" Ginny's giggling filled the air. Harry smiled as he stopped tickling his petite wife.

            "Sorry, couldn't help myself…" Harry's voice trailed off as he reached for another ornament to place on the Christmas tree.

            "You know, I used to hate decorating the tree muggle-style, but right now, I'm really enjoying it," Ginny said, smiling up at her husband as he reached up to place a clear ornament with a picture of Ron and Hermione waving, high at the top of the tree.

            "Harry…" Ginny began.

            "Yes, Gin?" Harry turned to his wife.

            "I've got something to tell you…" Ginny paused. She didn't know what his reaction would be to this wonderful news. She hoped he would embrace it as she did. They'd only been married for about a year and she wasn't sure whether he would invite it so willingly into his life as she had to hers.

            "Okay?" Harry smiled down at his wife.

            "I'm pregnant." Harry smiled ecstatically.

            "Ginny, you're kidding me!" Harry picked up his wife and twirled her around the large living room.

            Ginny's laughter rang out.

            "How long have you known?" He asked anxiously as he set her back down on the ground.

            "A week." Ginny smiled, something felt like déjà vu.

            '_This seems so familiar to me…' Ginny thought to herself but shook the thought away._

            "A family all of our own, Ginny…" Harry's voice trailed off as his mind wandered to think about the family they were going to have soon.

            _"Santa's here!" James yelled out as he came bounding down the hallway to his parents' bedroom._

_            Ginny awoke groggily, looking around through half-open eyes. She spotted her three-year-old son peeking his head into the room she and Harry shared._

_            "How may we help you, James?" Ginny said, grinning at him as the little-Harry-identical  approached their bed. He had jet black messy hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, just like his father._

_            "Santa come!" James exclaimed before jumping on the bed, awaking a very tired Harry._

_            "Really?" Ginny asked curiously, still smiling._

_            "Really!" James replied and began tugging at his mother's hand to get her out of bed._

_            "You ready to go open your presents?" Ginny asked James as she allowed herself to be dragged out of bed._

_            "Yes! Yes!" He squealed and pulled his mother down the hall towards the living room._

_            Ginny wished Harry was there, but she would let him sleep._

_            "I want… that first!" James hopped on a package and began ripping at it._

_            "Not so fast, tiger," A familiar voice came up behind the little eager boy and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him to meet his father's beaming face._

_            "Daddy!" James hugged his father around the neck quickly._

_            "Good morning, James," Harry began spinning James around the living room causing James to squeal and laugh with delight._

_            Ginny always grew a little nervous as she watched this. "Harry, be careful," She stated, holding out her hands to grab James away from his playful father._

_            "Oh, Ginny, calm down. I've got him," He shot his wife a smile before setting James back down near the Christmas tree. James ran quickly back to the large present he had been ripping at before._

_            James tore open the box easily and pulled out a very nice, small-model Firebolt 2006. At the sight of this, Ginny rolled her eyes and playfully hit her husband. It didn't surprise her though, after all, Harry was the best seeker Hogwarts' had ever seen since his father, and now he played professionally for the Wimbourne Wasps._

_            "Daddy! Mommy! Look what Santa got me!" He quickly mounted it and attempted to fly it._

_            "Look, James, let me show you." Harry picked up his son and the new broom. "Accio broom!" Harry's identical Firebolt 2006 regular-model came flying toward him and they exited the house shortly afterwards._

_            "Harry!" Ginny tried to get his attention. She noticed he'd gone into one of his fantasy worlds, most likely thinking of the new baby and what it would be like._

            Harry slowly came back to reality and his eyes focused down on his wife.

            "Sorry, Gin… must have zoned out for a minute," Harry shook his head and grinned.

            "Yeah, I figured." Ginny smiled up at him.

            "I can't believe this great news. Have you told your family yet? Lord knows, us and Ron and Hermione are the only ones left _not to have added to the large and steadily-growing Weasley family."_

            "I plan on telling them when we go over there for Christmas tomorrow." Ginny nodded confidently and turned around to pick up the gift she'd bought for her husband.

            "This is for you," Ginny handed him the gift and watched him quickly rip open the present.

            As Harry's eyes fell upon the gift, he blinked with curiosity. It was a picture frame, with five different pictures.

            The first one was Harry and Ginny at the Burrow the summer of her sixth year and his seventh. They were seated in the kitchen, smiling and waving to Fred, who had been the camera man.

            The second was Harry and Ginny that night in the common room when she'd fainted and he'd caught her.

            The third was of Harry and Ginny dancing at that most-memorable Yule Ball ever.

            The fourth was another of Harry and Ginny getting caught under a large clump of 'magical mistletoe' in the hallway between classes.

            And when Harry looked to the fifth, he smiled, very pleased. It was a picture of their Christmas-time wedding the year previous. The picture was of Ginny and Harry kissing once they were announced bride and groom.

            Harry smiled from ear to ear. He looked up at his wife who was looking very pleased with her gift.

            "I love it, Gin." He said. "I just have one question."

            "Yes?"

            "Where'd you get these Hogwarts' pictures?" Harry looked confused.

            "It helps that you had a small fan club which consisted of Colin Creevey, cameraman." Ginny wrapped around Harry's neck. Without letting her hands let go of him, he gently placed the frame down on the table next to them.

            "I guess this is where I kiss my wonderfully ravishing wife," Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately.

            He pulled back after awhile, though, and let go of her waist. He picked up her small gift from beneath the beautifully lit Christmas tree and handed it to her.

            Ginny sat down on the black leather couch positioned close to the Christmas tree and began delicately opening the gorgeous white with crystal snowflake wrapping paper.

            Ginny gasped as she looked down to see a crystal locket. She cautiously opened it to see one side of the locket with a picture of her and Harry on their Honeymoon in the Bahamas, and the other was blank. She looked up at Harry, confused about the blank spot.

            "It's for the little one coming in nine months," Harry smiled down at his wife as he stood over her.

            "But… How'd you know?" Ginny was surprised.

            "I don't know, I guess I just had a feeling." He took the necklace from her as she gathered her hair in one hand to move it out of the way. Harry wrapped the chain around her neck and attached it at the clasp.

            Ginny looked down and smiled at the sight of her new necklace.

            "Harry this means so much to me…" Ginny replied. Harry half-grinned at her, she loved it when he did that.

            "Hey, there's one more thing."  Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed the two roses he'd bought for Ginny that he'd hidden in the cabinet.

            He walked back into the living room, flowers hidden behind his back, grinning at Ginny mischievously.

            "What is it!?" Ginny squealed, standing from her spot on the couch to make a grab for whatever Harry had behind his back.

            "Pick a hand," Harry commanded.

            "Uh… that one!" Ginny pointed at his right hand and he handed her the long-stemmed red rose.

            Ginny took it, grinning. "That's so romantic, Harry! Wait… what's in the other hand?" Ginny stood on her tip toes, trying to see behind her husband's back.

            "This," he handed her the white rose.

            Ginny took it and looked at both roses lovingly.

            "The white stands for our new little one's life and the red… well passion, lust, etc…" Harry grinned mischievously at Ginny and raised his eyebrows quickly at her.

            "Oh, Harry, you're such a romantic." Ginny smiled, placing the flowers down on the table.

            '_She hasn't even seen the best part yet…' Harry thought to himself._

            She wrapped her arms around him again and began kissing him. As much as Harry was enjoying this, he wanted her to see what awaited her in their bedroom.

            Harry pulled away from Ginny.

            "Ginny, I've got one more thing waiting for you in the bedroom. But don't come until I call!" Harry said quickly. He maneuvered his way down the long hallway and shut the bedroom doors behind him quickly. He glanced around to make sure everything was in place before going to take his place on the bed.

            "Come here, Gin!" Harry smiled to himself.

            Ginny started for their bedroom and she thought she smelled the wonderful aroma of tons of roses. She noticed their bedroom door was shut and she slowly opened it, peering in. She gasped at the sight. There were rose pedals all over the floor, the bathroom, and on the bed. She looked up to see Harry sitting there, grinning at her.

            "I didn't think one red rose really measured up to the passion I have for you… So I got about twelve more dozens." Harry smiled at his wife as she came near him.

            "Harry, I'm speechless," Ginny stammered. She glanced around the room. There were dozens of roses all over the room in vases, too.

            "Good, don't speak. That's not what I planned on doing anyway," Harry's mischievous grin plastered upon his face again as he took Ginny's body in his arms. His mouth descended upon hers.

~*~

            Ginny ran around the bedroom, gathering all of her suitcases together.

            "Harry, get up!" She yelled at her sleeping husband. It was already nine o'clock and she was ready to go.

            "What?" Harry yawned and sat up in bed.

            "It's Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed and rushed over to her husband to pull him out of bed. As her hand reached out to grab him, he brought her in closer and smothered her in kisses. Ginny laughed sarcastically.

            "Very cute, Harry. Come on, we're going to be late!" Ginny rushed away from her husband and began dragging her suitcases down the hallway towards the fireplace.

            A few minutes later, Harry was dressed and he was bringing his one suitcase in to the living room where his impatient wife stood waiting.

            "Ready to apparate?" Ginny asked Harry, looking at him. She fixed his crooked collared shirt and smoothed out his sleeves.

            "Apparate? Ginny you can't apparate. It says pregnant women under no means can apparate. The child could be harmed." Harry stated looking at her in an I-told-you-so look that Hermione always used to give Ron when she outsmarted him.

            "Oh, Harry, since when have you been reading up on pregnant women? I _know you didn't have time last night," Ginny smiled at him playfully, and he returned the loving smile._

            "I don't know… I think I heard Mrs. Medi-witch Hermione talking about it with her personal assistant kiss-arse Mr. Longbottom," Harry said with a smirk.

            "Don't make fun of Neville like that! Neville's a very good friend, thank you very much!" She hit him sarcastically before continuing.         "Floo Powder it is then?"

            Harry nodded.

~*~

            Molly Weasley jumped at the small pop that was heard from the fireplace just in the room next to the one she was occupying.

            "Ginny, is that you dear?" Mrs. Weasley called out, wiping her hands on her towel and rushed into the living room, enveloping her daughter in a very warm embrace.

            "Mom!" Ginny squealed at the sight of her mother and quickly returned the hug just as another pop came from the fireplace and a very tired Harry came into view.

            "Harry!" Molly exclaimed and pulled him into a hug, also.

            "Arthur! Bill! Charlie! Fred! George! Ron! YOUR SISTER AND HARRY ARE HERE!" Molly's voice boomed to the upper floors. Just then, many feet could be heard stampeding down the stairwell.

            "Harry!" Ron shouted, also pulling Harry into a tight brotherly hug as he entered the kitchen.

            Ginny and Harry were hugged by every Weasley member and their wives, and ten minutes later they were all seated in the living room, except for Mrs. Weasley.

            Elizabeth, Emily, and P.J. [A/n~~ Percy and Penelope's children, Elizabeth & Emily are twins] were running around the room playing tag, Marinda and Fred [A/N~~~ Fred and Angelina's children] were attempting to play with their new set of Quidditch balls, Charlie, his wife Amelia, and their son, Oliver were all sitting together on the floor, playing with some of Oliver's new Quidditch figurines, Bill & Fleur (Delacour) with their four children, Zenith, Alura, Catrina, and Cilia, sat across from George, Katie (Bell), and their two sons, Christopher & Jonathan. The very large Weasley family that consisted of twenty eight total covered the entire room.

            "Well, you can see we're a very Quidditch-related family," Ginny smirked. Ginny kind of felt "out of the loop" as you might say as she sat around watching everyone and their children chatting happily. She wanted to tell them so bad, but she had to wait for the right moment. Yes, that was it. The right moment.

            "Lunch!" Molly Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

            Every single Weasley male perked up quickly, standing up, and rushed into the kitchen. All the remaining women rolled their eyes.

            "Men…" Could be heard muttered from pretty much every remaining female.

~*~

            Everyone was seated happily around the very large table, stuffing their faces with all different types of assortments.

            "Ah, me and Bill have a… very eh… important announzement," Fleur paused for words. Her English wasn't exactly the greatest.

            Everyone stopped eating and looked down to where Bill and Fleur were seated.

            "We are… eh… expecting trip-e-lets…" Fleur stated in her prominent French accent.

            Everyone gasped. No one expected this.  They already had four children and now they were expecting _three more._

            "We've found the next Molly and Arthur," Harry said smiling.

            The girls began chatting excitedly as the men heartedly congratulated Bill.

            "You're not the only ones expecting another," Percy spoke up, looking at his wife anxiously, she nodded courteously, blushing. "We've got another one on the way."

            Once again, the crowd was shocked and congratulations, hugging, and kisses went around the table.

            After awhile, it was actually quite funny to hear Fred make a toast.

            "Well, today the Weasley family has been announced to expand from twenty eight members to thirty two… And very happily, my angel and I have decided to make that thirty three." Fred smiled at his wife and everyone else soaked up the latest gossip. That was three couples pregnant.

            Charlie & Amelia stood up next.

            "We're grateful to say little Oliver is also going to have a little sister," Charlie said, pulling Amelia closer to him. Everyone cheered as they had for Bill & Fleur, Percy & Penelope, Fred & Angelina, and now Charlie & Amelia.

            Ginny didn't know if it was only her imagination or not that Katie turned a few shades of pink as George stood next to her.

            "I don't know if you'd find this a coincidence or what not, but Katie here is also expecting number three," George stated proudly. Yet again, the room filled with happily chatting voices. Awhile passed and no more announcements were made.

            Molly took away everyone's empty plates and the children began yawning.

            "Best put Chris & Jonathan to bed, honey," George said sweetly, leaning back in his chair.

            "Oh, George, after my last pregnancy you're telling _me what to do? Ha. I thought you would have learned by now!" Katie smiled at him menacingly and he immediately got up to carry Chris in one arm and Jonathan in the other upstairs to the room the children were all to share together._

            The other females in the room began laughing.

            Taking this into note, Bill took his four children up to bed, Percy took his three, Charlie took Oliver, Fred took Marinda & Fred, Jr., leaving Ron, Harry, and Arthur the only Weasley men left sitting at the table.

            Ginny sat nervously as she held Harry's hand in hers. She kept glancing at him, hoping no one would notice. A few moments later, all the fathers joined the table again as Mrs. Weasley brought in thirteen large pieces of chocolate cake for everyone.

            Everyone sat quietly as they ate until Molly spoke up.

            "Ginny, something's bothering you. What is it?" She looked at her daughter curiously, wiped her mouth with her napkin and place her fork down on the empty plate.

            "Nothing, Mom, really." Ginny replied.

            "Virginia Angela-Marissa Weasley, you think you can lie to me and get away with it? I know you all too well. For Merlins' sake! You are my only daughter!" Ginny reddened a little and looked down, playing with her wedding ring.

            "Ginny, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, looking at his daughter lovingly.

            "Harry, if you did anything to our sister, we're going to kill you," Ginny smiled as Fred & George jumped out of their chairs.

            Harry smiled at them and elbowed Ginny softly.

            "We're pregnant," Harry stated before he'd realized what he'd said. "Oh, I mean, she's pregnant!" Harry laughed as did the rest of the family.

            "What's so wrong with that?" Arthur looked curiously at Ginny.

            "I just hate being the youngest and the last to be, well… you know." Ginny smiled though. All thirteen of her relatives were smiling back at her.

            "Harry's a man!" Fred exclaimed pulling Harry into a brotherly hug.

            "Well, what did you expect?" Harry replied, trying to regain composure from the strangling death hug Fred had just given him.

            "Congratulations, Harry." Bill shook Harry's hand, as did Charlie.

            "Wait… so that's Fleur & Bill's three, Percy & Penelope's one, George & Katie's, Charlie & Amelia's, Fred & Angelina's, and now Ginny and Harry's…" Fred stated. Just then, all eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione.

            "W-w-w… what?" Ron stammered, turning a shade darker than his hair.

            "Well?" Molly said, looking at her son expectantly.

            "What did I do?" Ron asked, cowering down to all his relatives peering at him.

            "It's more like what you didn't do." Hermione said stiffly, next to him.

            The whole crowd burst into laughter. Hermione joined in and eventually Ron did, too.

            "I'd like to make a toast," Fred said, rising from his chair again. Everyone quieted down and listened. "Here's to the resident twenty eight Weasley's, here's to the eight new Weasley's expected for next year, and here's to all the future Weasleys yet to come!"

            Everyone lifted their glasses, and Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione exchange smiles at the last part. Forgetting about it, she diverted her attention back to that huge piece of delectable chocolate cake seated willingly in front of her.

~*~

            Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny found themselves going up to their bedroom. Harry paused, grabbing Ginny by the elbow.

            "Look up." Harry commanded.

            "What?" Ginny replied, confused.

            "Look up." Harry nodded his head upwards and looked up. Ginny followed his command and looked up to see a large clump of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

            "Ah, you know what that means." Harry said, a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

            Ginny closed her eyes as Harry's lips brushed hers.

            This was wonderful. The whole Weasley family was together in the Burrow for the next week, and everyone was expecting, except for Hermione, of course, but Ginny had a feeling they'd be trying sometime soon.

            "Harry, you know what I've realized?" Ginny looked up at her husband with a completely smitten look on her face.

            "What, gorgeous?" Harry replied.

            "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Ginny pulled him closer for another long kiss.

            "And you know what I've realized?" Harry responded after the very passionate kiss.

            "What might that be?" Ginny looked up at him with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

            "You're not only the most ravishing, smartest, strangest, cutest, sexiest, and most delectable woman in the world… but also the most beautiful I've ever seen, and ever want to see."

            Ginny grinned up at him before she felt his strong arms pick her up easily, cradling her to his warm chest and begin carrying her up the stairs.

            "Merry Christmas," she whispered into his warmth, smiling.

            "Merry Christmas to you, too, beautiful."

The End.

[A/N~~~ OMG IT"S OVER! –tears-. I like that ending. I'm quite satisfied with it. Sorry if you aren't. I'm glad I'm finally getting it done! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! It's been great! Please let me know if you'd enjoy reading a sequel :-D Thank you for being so supportive! A full page of reviews next, MERRY CHRISTMAS! –Hannah Holt]


End file.
